


The Mafioso's Curse

by FanficArt



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Janitor being an asshole, M/M, Mafioso suffering, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 23,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficArt/pseuds/FanficArt
Summary: The Mafioso is in love with the Godfather, he's very shy about it. Unfortunately, the Janitor isn't helping with the stress.
Relationships: Godfather/Mafioso (Town of Salem), Janitor/Mafioso (Town of Salem), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16





	1. The Meeting

The Mafioso stared at his ceiling, thinking about the Godfather. He often thinks about the Godfather, after all, he's the person that the Mafioso loves dearly. He wishes he has the courage to confess his love to the older man but he wouldn't be mentally or physically prepared for what the Godfather would say. He sighed and rested his hands on his stomach, there would be a meeting in a few minutes about the next mission that the Mafioso had to attend. He sat up on the edge of his bed and took a few minutes to prepare himself, every time he was close to the Godfather, he felt his heart race. After a few minutes of deep breathing, he stood up and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He looked in the mirror, it looked like he hadn't slept in days, which was the case, he spent all night, every night in fact, thinking about the Godfather.

After brushing his teeth, he dug around in his closet to find the tuxedo that he normally wears to these meetings, he found it at the back of his closet and put it on. He smoothed out his tuxedo and pants and combed his hair, he wanted to look the best he could in front of the Godfather. He headed downstairs, passing the Disguiser and Forger, they were having a nice little chat. "Hey, you guys know it's almost time for the meeting, right?" He said, looking at the two. The Disguiser looked at her watch, "Oh shit, I completely forgot!" She said while pulling makeup out of her purse. The Forger also took some makeup from the Disguiser's purse, "HEY! Get your own!" The Disguiser complained, "Oh grow up." The Forger said while rolling her eyes.

I walked into the meeting room, it was nice and tidy, the mahogany floors were almost sparkling, the Godfather made sure that the Janitor made everything spotless. The Godfather was sitting at the end of the rectangular desk which was also made out of mahogany. I let out a deep breath and sat next to him. "Good morning." The Godfather says while looking at paperwork. "G-good morning, sir." I said back, cringing at my stutter. I started sweating and I rubbed my hands together nervously. It seems to catch his attention, "Is everything alright?" The Godfather asks. "Y-yeah, I'm j-just coming down with a cold, sir." I say. He could obviously tell that was a lie, he looked at me through the corner of his eye, "Okay then." He says.

A few minutes after, the Forger and Disguiser show up. "Sorry for being late, sir." The Disguiser apologizes. "It's alright, you're only a minute late." The Godfather replies. Once the Blackmailer, Janitor and Consigliere come in, the Godfather starts the meeting. "Alright, I've called you all here to discuss the next mission." He says. "Since the Consigliere has found the Sheriff in her last investigation last night, I find it quite fitting that we take care of him." He says, placing copies of the notes that the Consigliere had taken during her investigation in front of us. "Tonight, at midnight, I want the Janitor to go with the Mafioso to make quick work of the Sheriff." He said. "What about us?" The Disguiser asks, pointing to herself, the Blackmailer, Consigliere and Forger. "We'll discuss that tomorrow." The Godfather replies, taking a sip of his coffee. "So we just don't do anything tonight? You told us we would do something soon!" She protested. "And soon it will be, be a little patient." The Godfather says. The Disguiser sighs in response, she knew she wouldn't be able to change the Godfather's mind.

He gave us more information about the Sheriff and the meeting was called to an end. We all got up, "Goodbye, sir!" I said while exiting the meeting room. He gave me a grunt in response, I closed the meeting room's doors and went upstairs to change back into my normal clothes. I put on a black hoodie with blue jeans, I went outside to relax a little. It was really sunny and the air had a sweet scent to it. I noticed that the Disguiser and Forger were sitting at a table, they were chatting like normal, their friendship was unbreakable. I walked over to their table, "Hello!" I say with a smile. "Hello!" They both respond, with the same bright smile. "What are you guys talking about?" I ask. "Eh, nothing in particular, just memories we had while working for the Mafia." The Disguiser replies. There was a sudden flash coming from behind us. We look back to see the Blackmailer, "This one's a keeper." He said with a chuckle. The Forger groans, "Go away you creep!" She says. "You can't even use that picture to blackmail us with, we're just talking." The Disguiser said. The Blackmailer gasps jokingly, "I'm hurt that you think every picture I take is used for blackmail." He says. "Well you are the Blackmailer after all." The Forger says.

We end up having a nice chat until the sun started going down. "Oh! It seems like we have been chatting for quite some time, I need to get ready for our mission." I said while standing up. "Lucky you, we get to stay back and do nothing." The Disguiser sighs. "The Godfather said that you will do something soon." I say. "Ugh, I'm pretty sure my and the Godfather's definition of soon are way opposite." She responds. "Anyways, I gotta go, bye!" I say while waving at them. I entered our building and went inside my room to change into my outdoor mission clothes, all they were was a black tuxedo with white stripes and black slacks. I waited at the door for the Janitor to get ready. "Are you coming?" I shout upstairs. "Yes, just a second Jeez." He says with a tone of annoyance in his voice. He came down the stairs wearing a blue jumpsuit, mop and bucket in hand. "Let's go." He said, opening the door.

We headed over to the house that had been identified as the Sheriff's, I sneakily took a peek inside his house through the window. The Sheriff was on his couch napping, this was the perfect time to strike. I took out a bobby pin and picked the lock for his front door. I opened the door slowly, trying not to wake him up from his slumber. I snuck inside his house, beside his couch and pulled out my gun. I aimed the gun at him and pulled the trigger, silencing the man forever. Since he was asleep, if the Medium gets in contact with him, he can't describe us. The Janitor enters the house to get started on his work, "God damnit, bloodstains on couches are hard to clean." He complains. "Sorry, I-" The Janitor cuts me off before I can apologize, "Shut up, I don't want to hear it." He said, moving the body and scrubbing the couch. "Okay, I'll let you do your job, I'm going home." I said while starting to walk away. "I know you have a weird little crush on the Godfather." The Janitor says. "H-huh?" I stutter. "I said I know you have a crush on the Godfather, you make it so god damn obvious." He said. I didn't know how to respond. "It makes me sick to how much of a suck up you are to him." He says angrily. "Well, I-I." Is all I manage to say, I felt my eyes burn, I was on the verge of crying, I didn't know why. "Whatever, go home, I have work to do so stop bothering me you weirdo." He said 

I walked out of the house, wiping my eyes. I ran over to our building and opened the door. I saw the Godfather sitting down in the meeting room reading a newspaper. He spotted me walking by, "Miles?" He asks. My heart stopped, I wiped my eyes the best I could and peeked into the meeting room. "Yes, sir?" I ask. "Is the job done?" He asks. "Y-yes sir." I say. "Why do you have tears in your eyes?" He asks. "O-oh, just allergies, sir." I said while wiping my eyes. "Mhm." He said, another lie that he didn't believe. "I'm going upstairs to rest sir." I said. "Goodnight." He responds. "G-goodnight sir." I say back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Mafioso's name may change, I'm coming up with different names for him. If you want, you can suggest a name. Also, I will make longer chapters in the future.


	2. An Unexpected Relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a small chapter but I will try to make 1-2 chapters each day, there will be strong language with some 18+ content if you pick up what I'm putting down.

I woke up with a yawn, I sat up and rubbed my eyes. The sun was peeking through the bottom of my blinds. I got out of my bed and groaned when my feet touched the cold floor. I opened up my curtains and took a look outside, I saw the Investigator dragging the Sheriff's body to the middle of the town. I went into my bathroom and did my daily routine, brushing my teeth, combing my hair and getting dressed for the day. We don't have a meeting with the Godfather until later into the day but the Mayor will be announcing the Sheriff's death soon. When I opened my door, I was startled, the Godfather was standing right outside of my door waiting for me. My heart skipped a beat, "O-oh! H-hello s-sir!" I say, trying to act cool, my stutter proved that I wasn't too good at staying cool.

The Godfather looked at his watch, "Head down to the Meeting room as soon as possible, I have something to discuss with you." He said. "Y-yes, sir." I respond. "I'll be waiting." He said while turning around and going down the stairs. I was filled with panic, what did he want to talk to me about? Did I do something wrong? A million of different thought entered my mind at once and I started sweating again, this was a familiar feeling, I always feel it when I chat with the Godfather. I breathed in and out to try to calm myself down, "It's probably nothing, he must just want to talk to me about the mission." I said to myself. I kept repeating that to myself when I went downstairs and stood in front of the Meeting room's doors. "Here we go." I say to myself again. I opened the doors and slowly went inside, the Godfather was sitting at his seat at the end of the table, "Please, sit." He said while rolling out a chair for me. I followed his command and I sat down beside him in my usual seat. "I have a few questions about the mission." He explained, "Of course!" I said with a smile. "My first question is did the mission go smoothly?" He asked. "Yes, the Sheriff was fast asleep and I killed him quickly." I answered. "Good, good." He said while writing something on a piece of paper. "Did the Janitor do his job?" He asked. "Well, I left soon after I shot the Sheriff but when I left he was cleaning up, so I assume so." I respond. "And why were you crying?" He asked, looking at me through the corner of his eye. "U-uh, it was just allergies, just like I said yesterday." I say, not prepared for the question. "Don't lie to me, son." The Godfather said, not believing my lies. "I-I'm not!" I say. "You stuttering and shaking says otherwise." He sighs. It hurt me to lie to the Godfather but if I told him everything that the Janitor said to me, he would know that I secretly love him. "The J-Janitor and I just had a little a-argument." I said, looking down. "Is that so?" The Godfather asks. I respond with a nod, "Then if I won't get the details about this argument from you, I'm sure the Janitor would be more than willing to share." He said. "You may be dismissed." He orders while getting out of his chair. "W-wait, sir, p-please don't-" I tried to say but the Godfather cut me off, "I said you may be dismissed." He said with an angry stare.

I was doomed, the Janitor was going to tell him everything that he knew about my love for the Godfather. I left the room without looking back and ran into my bedroom, I locked my door and jumped onto my bed on my stomach, hiding my face in my pillow. I let out a scream, the pillow muffled the sound. I cried into my pillow and wasn't able to stop. I just let out every sad emotion that I was holding in, I spent at least an hour just letting my emotions flood out. Then, I heard a banging at the door. "MILES OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR." The Janitor shouts. I flinched at his angry tone. He kept on banging on my door, probably capturing the attention of everyone in the house. "HEY! ARE YOU DEAF I SAID OPEN THIS DOOR." He shouts again. I sighed and went to my door, I reluctantly unlocked my door and opened it. The Janitor was standing there, fuming with anger. He shoved me back in my room and came inside. He closed and locked the door behind him as he entered. "You fucking snitch." He said, "Why are you mad? You probably told him that I have a crush on him." I say. "No, in fact I didn't and I had to come up with a fucking excuse to cover your ass as well as mine!" He said, poking my chest with anger. "You're such a fucking pussy." He said. "I-" I started to speak but then the Janitor pushed into a kiss. I broke the kiss, completely shocked. He pushed me onto my bed, "This is the only way I will forgive you." He said, unzipping his jumpsuit. "W-wait." I say. He covered my mouth, "Shut the fuck up." He demanded. I nodded, trying to not piss him off more. He took off his shirt and started unbuttoning my shirt. I wiggled my shirt off and he got on top of me and pushed into another kiss. He stayed in the kiss as he took off my pants, laying his right hand on my crotch, I moaned on his touch. He broke the kiss to pull down his jumpsuit and underwear. I stared at his length, I was longer than him but he had more girth. He pulled off my underwear and stroked my member. His hands were warm and it felt so good. He put his fingers out, "Suck." He commanded. I sucked on his fingers, making sure it was coated. He lathered my spit on my ass, once he was done lubing up my hole, he stroked his cock and lined it up. My heart started beating hard, this was the first time I've ever done this. He poked it against my hole and I squirmed. He put the head inside, the pain was immense and tears formed in my eyes, "I- it hurts!" I say. He ignores my comment and put more of it in, "You're so tight." He moans. He kept on putting more in until it was fully inside me. He started to thrust in and out, I moaned, the pain stopped and a wave of pleasure shot through me. He goes faster and faster, slamming into my prostate several times, I couldn't contain my moans anymore.

He grunts and moans, going even faster. I started drooling from the pleasure, not holding back. He slams into my prostate a couple of more times and that sent me over the edge. I grunted as I came all over my chest. He started thrusting harder, "I-I'm gonna-" He said while moaning. I felt warmth enter my hole as he came. He pulls out and lies down on my bed, both of us panting. We were both sweating. He stood up and got into his boxers and jumpsuit. He chuckles as he unlocks my door, "See you later." He said with a smirk and then he closed my door. I took a minute to regain my composure and stood up. I went into my bathroom and turned on the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I will try to release another today.


	3. The next mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late chapter upload - was busy today, my apologies. I also changed the name of the Mafioso.

The whole time I was trying to fall asleep, I was thinking about what happened with the Janitor. I didn't dislike it, it actually felt really good! But I kind of feel guilty because I made a promise that the first person I would do it with would be the Godfather. Which isn't really realistic, I don't even know if the Godfather is gay, let alone likes me. To him, I'm only a Mafioso. What if he found out that me and the Janitor had sex? Would he be shocked? Would he be angry? Would he kick us out of the Mafia? Many bad thoughts entered my mind at once, something I'm not a stranger to. I'm an anxious person, I can't help but feel stressed a lot. But, despite all of my negative thoughts, the Godfather noticed that I had tears in my eyes after the mission and even took time out of his day to ask me about it. So maybe he doesn't just think of me as a Mafioso, maybe somewhat close to a friend. But, I still can't give my hopes up, maybe he just thought the mission didn't go smoothly or something like that. I took a peek out of my window, stars plastered the sky, the moon was producing a mesmerizing glow. It was a beautiful sight, it reminds me of when I used to stargaze with my friends when we were little, before I got into the Mafia.

I ended up watching the stars until I fell asleep, it was a peaceful night. I was awoken by harsh knocking on my door, muffled words are all that I could hear. I started being able to make out the words after a few seconds, until, they were clear. "MILES! WAKE UP!" The Disguiser shouted. I groaned and waddled to my door and opened it. "W-what?" I ask before yawning. "You're late to the meeting!" She explained. My heart sunk to my stomach, "Oh god, I'll be right there!" I say, shutting my door. I ran over to my closet and grabbed a random pair of pants and a shirt. I put on my pants while stumbling out of my room, I buttoned up my shirt and opened the doors to the Meeting room. The others, already sitting in their chairs, shifted their attention to me. "S-sorry for being late, sir." I said. "What happened to your face?!" The Blackmailer said while holding in a laugh. The others covered their mouths, trying to not let any laughs escape. "What?" I ask. "He's talking about this." The Disguiser said, taking out a makeup mirror. What I saw staring back at me shocked me, it looked like I was one of the Necromancer's ghouls. My face was super pale and there were extremely dark circles under my eyes. My hair was a mess, which wasn't too much of a surprise, I wasn't able to brush my hair this morning. "O-oh." Was all that I could manage to say.

The Godfather sighed and shook his head. "Mr. Anderson, go fix yourself up, I'll wait to start the meeting." He said, crossing his arms. "Y-yes sir." I said, I turned around and ran upstairs to get ready. I brushed my hair and my teeth. Then, I did some techniques that the Disguiser taught me to conceal the circles under my eyes completely. Then, I went back downstairs feeling way better than I did before. I went back into the room, "Thank you, that's better." The Godfather approves. "Now sit down, I don't want to waste any more time." The Godfather says. I nod and go to my usual seat beside him. "Alright, now since we're all here, we can discuss the next mission." The Godfather explains, standing up and handing out papers. "Now, we may have leads on who the Vigilante is." He continues, "But we're not 100% sure since the Consigliere hasn't investigated them yet." He said. "That's why, I want the Consigliere to go as well as the Mafioso and Janitor." He said, looking at the three of us. "Wait- wh- but-." The Disguiser sputters. "Don't worry, you're going to do a separate mission." He says to the Disguiser. She exhales in relief and nods, "What about me and the Forger?" The Blackmailer asked. "Ah, that's right, the Forger will be going with the Consigliere as well." He said. The Blackmailer looked around the room, "Am I invisible?" He asked, we all laughed except for the Godfather.

A few minutes later, the Godfather dismissed us and we went outside to chat for a while. "We need to hang out more often." The Disguiser said. "Except for Lucas." All of us said at once. He made an offended gasp. "Don't worry, we're just joking you wuss." The Disguiser said while playfully punching him in the arm. He retaliated by pulling her hair, "OW!" She shouts. "I'm surprised that's not fake too." He said with a grin. The Janitor started chucking at his remark, she turned around, "What are you laughing at mop boy?" She said to the Janitor. "Mop boy?!" The Janitor exclaims. The Forger couldn't hold in her laugh anymore and she started cracking up. The Janitor took his glass of water and splashed it in the Disguiser's face. She coughed and wiped the water off of her face, removing makeup as well. She didn't hesitate to slap him. They started fighting while the rest of us watched. "Okay, okay, break it up." The Consigliere said. "Mop boy." The Disguiser said while blowing the hair out of her face. "Snake." He said back.

We started to get hungry so we went to the bakery to get some treats. We picked out a cake and pie, but the problem was, who is going to pay? We looked around at each other, hoping someone would volunteer, until we all looked at the Janitor. "Are you fucking kidding me?" He asked. "FINE!" He shouts, giving up. He paid the baker and we went back to our table and started to eat. Once we were done with our snack, we went on a walk to get some exercise. We hiked through a trail in the woods, admiring the surroundings. "It's peaceful out today." I said. "Well, peace doesn't usually stay in this town." The Consigliere said. "Well, that's partly because of us but our duty is to take down the town." The Disguiser adds. "It's just nice to get out." Said the Forger. There were birds chirping everywhere, the wildlife in Salem was plentiful. The trail looped around to the other side of the town. When we got back, it started going dark so we had to go back inside to prepare for tonight's mission. I went upstairs and changed into my night clothes. I waited for the others to get ready and then we set out at midnight.

We ran across the town to the house that the Godfather marked. When we reached it, we ducked down and the Consigliere did her job. She circled the house looking through all of the windows that the house had. "Yeah, this looks like the Vigilante." She said, confirming the Godfather's theory. "Okay, my turn." I said, loading my gun. I crouched down by the door and the Disguiser handed me one of her bobby pins. I picked the lock and opened the door, trying to make the least amount of noise as possible. The Vigilante was sitting at his table, drinking coffee reading records about the town. Took aim and shot him in the head, he fell out of his chair and hit the ground. The Janitor entered the house, once he saw the mess, he sighed. He set down his bucket of water and prepared to clean. The Forger quickly scribbled a fake will from the Vigilante framing the local Survivor. The Janitor dipped his mop inside the water and got to work, "Good job guys." I said. "We'll be heading out now, have fun mop boy." The Consigliere said. The Janitor rolled his eyes and the rest of us went home. Once I got into my room, I plopped down into my bed, exhausted. "Goodnight." I said to myself.


	4. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another late chapter, lol. I'll try to post everyday, even though I missed one day of uploading, this may be a shorter chapter. I stayed up late making this chapter to redeem myself, this will be a shorter chapter though. I will post tomorrow, hopefully a longer chapter.

I got out of the shower and dried off. I put a towel on my waist and opened my bathroom door. I threw my towel on my bed and put on some clean boxers, I reached into my closet and took out black pants and a tux. A small piece of paper dropped out of my tux's pocket, intrigued, I bent down and picked it up. I read the words; "Meet me behind this building at 10:00 AM." I was confused, who was this from and when did they plant this inside my pocket? I looked over at my clock, it was 9:30 AM. I debated whether or not I should meet the person, I wondered if they found out that I was the Mafioso and were just luring me into their trap. After a few minutes of thinking over my choice, I decided to go and meet them. I didn't plan on going to meet them empty handed though, I took my knife just in case I needed a means of defense. I put on my tux and brushed my hair as per usual. I put my knife inside my pocket and opened my door to my room. I looked back at my clock before leaving; 9:53 AM. I left my room and walked down the stairs. I exited the building and walked to the back of the building. Before I went around the corner, I took out my knife, I didn't want to get ambushed. I exhaled and turned the corner, I was surprised when the Janitor popped out and kissed me. I fell to the ground and he fell on top of me, we kept kissing even during the fall. He eventually broke the kiss.

I didn't expect the person to be the Janitor but it's better than the alternative. "Gotcha." He said with a smirk. He pushed back into a kiss, I didn't pull back because I actually enjoyed it. He broke out of the kiss once again and started unbuttoning my tux. "W-wait, we can't do this here." I said. "We're behind a building, no one's going to see us, quit being a baby." He responded, continuing. "N-no, p-please, can we just do this inside?" I ask. He stares at me, "Fine." He said, helping me up. We enter the building and ran past the meeting room where the Godfather was, I was pretty sure he didn't spot us. We went up the stairs and entered my room. We closed the door and locked it, I got on the bed and he jumped on top of me and we continued from where we left off. He started unbuttoning my shirt and kissed me while doing it. Once my shirt was off, he took his off and focused on the kiss. His lips were warm and he tastes of mint and freshness. He started rubbing me through my pants and I moaned into the kiss. He unzipped my pants and slipped his hand in my boxers and stroked my erection. He slipped his tongue into his mouth and I did the same.

His touch was so delicate and it felt extremely good. I moaned once again when he squeezed me tightly. The Janitor started to pull down my pants when I heard something that made my heart explode, "Ahem." We quickly looked at my room door and saw the Godfather standing there, a key in hand. My face went pale and bright red at the same time. "U-uh." I said. I quickly pulled up my pants and put my shirt on, and the Janitor hopped off of me. He looked genuinely scared, and I couldn't blame him, I was practically shitting my pants. He just looked at the both of us, his face masking his thoughts completely. It was completely silent, no one was making a sound, I was waiting, terrified of what he would say. "I-I can explain." The Janitor said. The Godfather looked straight at him, "I'm listening." He said, crossing his arms. The Janitor was completely at a loss, "I-I-." He stutters, "Exactly." The Godfather said. "I would prefer if you didn't do this in a work environment, alas I cannot control your.. emotions." The Godfather sighed. "I didn't expect you two to be in a relationship." He said. The Janitor and I looked at each other. He turned around, "Just, try to refrain." He said while exiting my room. "I think I should go.." The Janitor whispered while leaving as well. I wanted to crawl up into a ball and die, we just got caught by the Godfather, one of my worst nightmares.

I got off of my bed and left my room, going to get fresh air to clear my mind of what just happened. I sat down at a bench by myself and admired the nature around me. I know I may be a Mafioso but I'm a normal human inside. I heard the Blackmailer come up from behind me, "Hello." I said. "I saw what happened with the Godfather and the Janitor." He said with a grin. "What?" I ask. "You and the Janitor." He said again. "You watched us?!" I asked, "Yes, I did, I also know you have a crush on the Godfather." He replied. Oh my god! He was watching us every day! "Stop stalking me!" I say. "It's so fun to stress out other people." He said with a snicker. "Don't pry into my private life, use your skills elsewhere." I respond. "I have the whole town right where I want them, I already have dirt on everyone here." He said. "Whatever, just shoo." I said, waving him away. He did exactly that and left me alone with my thoughts, I was thinking about the Godfather. If he knows I'm gay then confessing my love to him might be slightly easier. But I'm very scared about what he will think about me now... Shit.. what did I get myself into?


	5. Absence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I stayed up to midnight while writing this, my brain is slowly falling asleep so enjoy the chapter!!!! :D

I skipped the meeting today because I couldn't face the Godfather nor Janitor because of what happened yesterday. We got walked in by our boss, a MAFIA boss no less. I knew it would get me in major trouble but I couldn't even try to move my legs, it was like a mental block, I wasn't able to function properly. I looked at my clock, the meeting was almost over and I was expecting the Godfather to come pay me a visit very soon and have a little chat about my absence. I would just have to apologize and explain myself, since it's my first time to skip one of these meetings, I think he may be more disappointed than mad. But the Godfather was never easy to read so he could be kicking me out of the Mafia for all I know, and since there's a possibility that if I got kicked out, I would rat them out, the Godfather wouldn't want to take any chances and he would have to kill me. Given, I'm always making situations feel worse than they are but the Godfather is a complete wildcard. I sighed and turned over in my bed, facing outside the window. There were people chatting and having fun, there were kids playing around and birds chirping. Then, I got pulled back into reality when I heard a knock on my door. "Go away." I say. "Miles, let me in." The Disguiser said. "No!" I respond. "You can't say no to me! I'm older than you!" She said. "That doesn't even fucking matter!" I shout back. "Just open the door!" She said, getting impatient. "What do you even want?! You're being so annoying!" I ask. "The Godfather wanted me to talk to you about your absence, now don't make this any harder than I want it to! I don't want to spend my time lecturing you!" She replies. "No, I don't want to be lectured by you, shoo!" I say. "Son of a b- JUST OPEN THE DOOR!" She shouts angrily. "NO!" I shout back. "MILES I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL BREAK DOWN THIS DOOR." She threatens. "DO IT THEN." I provoke. "I- well-." She stutters. "EXACTLY NOW SHOO FLY!" I yell. "MILES I FUCKING- IF YOU DON'T-." She was getting so angry, she wasn't able to form sentences. "FUCK IT, whatever, I'm not dealing with this today." She said while going away.

After the Disguiser went away, I opened my window and watched the wildlife outside, trying to clear my head of negativity. I knew the Disguiser was not going to tell on me but I have a feeling the Godfather heard our discussion. I took a deep breath of air and closed my window again, I decided just to take a shower before the Godfather came. I took off my clothes and got into the shower, I loved taking showers, they were the place that I did most of my thinking. I just thought about my future and where I would be in a couple of years. I heard a knocking coming from my door, "Who is it?" I ask, turning off the shower. "Open this door, Mr. Anderson." The Godfather said. I rushed to my closet and took out random pairs of t-shirts and pants and put them on. "Well, here goes nothing." I said while walking to the door and unlocking it. I opened the door and the Godfather was standing there, his arms crossed as usual. "H-hi sir." I said. "I would like to talk to you about your behavior." He said while entering my room and closing my door. I sat down on my bed, "There was a meeting today, which you knew about and you didn't come to it, may I ask why?" He says. I tried to come up with a million different excuses but none came to mind, I ended up just looking down and fiddling with my hands.

He continued with the questions, "I also couldn't help but hear your conversation with the Disguiser." He said. "What's up with that?" He asks. "I just didn't want to speak with anyone at that moment, sir." I said. "Son, you're in the Mafia, you need to learn how to just deal with situations." He said. He always called me his "son" but I'm not, I don't mind it though, I actually like it. It's like a reassurance, it's strange, I know. "I-I know, sir." I respond. "The decision that I have made is that you won't participate in this mission, I want you to put yourself back together before you go out into the field." He said. "Am I clear?" He asked. "Y-yes sir." I say. "Good, now I want you to attend the meeting tomorrow, if you don't, I will be forced to make a greater punishment." He said. "Am I clear?" He asked again. "Yes sir." I respond. "Okay, that will be all for our little chat, have a good day Mr. Anderson." He said while going to my door. "You too sir." I said. He opened my door and closed it behind him. That was one obstacle out of the way. It actually went smoother than I expected, I thought he would ask me more questions but I was wrong. I laid back down on my bed, since I wasn't able to go on the mission today, I had some free time that I could kill. I went to my door and exited my room, I decided to go outside to find something to do. I walked around town trying to come up with things to do when I noticed a little boy sitting at the river alone and crying.

I felt bad for him so I went down to the river, "Hello." I said to the boy. "H-hi." He said back. "Whats wrong?" I ask. He looked down at his feet which were dangling in the water. "M-my father passed away yesterday, some meanie shot him!" He said while bursting into tears. Oh shit, he was probably the kid of the Vigilante! I felt so bad for the kid but it was my job to do it. "Oh... I'm terribly sorry." I said. "A-And... I-I'm scared." He said while wiping his tears. "Scared of what?" I ask. "I'm s-scared that the m-meanies will come after me too and hurt me." He said, his voice was shaky. I wanted this kid to feel better, "I won't let the meanies hurt you." I said. "W-what?" He asked. "If you're ever in trouble, just call me and I'll come help you." I told him. He looked up at me with innocent eyes, "Really?" He asks, my words almost making him feel better. "Yes, of course, I promise. I won't let anyone hurt you." I said with confidence. "T-thank you." He said while standing up and hugging me. "Don't worry about your father, I'm sure the Retributionist will be able to bring him back in no time!" I said, giving him hope. His eyes lit up, "Yay!" He exclaimed, hugging me harder. "Now, you go on and play! Have fun!" I said to him. He nodded and ran over to his group of friends. It made me feel so good that I was able to help him but it hurt me inside that I was the cause of his pain.

I made a promise to him that I would protect him and I was really willing to fulfill my promise. I was going to protect him from the Werewolf, Serial Killer, Arsonist, it didn't matter what, I'm protecting that boy. It was final, once I made a decision, I was never going to look back, I knew the Godfather wouldn't want to harm a child so I knew that I wouldn't have to worry about the Mafia going after him but the other deranged lunatics out there didn't care. So I had to take care of him and make sure that they didn't get to him. I would defend him if he got attacked, I would fight the attacker, I made him cry and experience agony from losing his father so it was the least I could do. The Godfather couldn't know about this promise though, if he knew I was protecting townsfolk, even if it's a kid, I don't know if he would be happy about that. My job is to defend and attack for the Mafia, not defense and act as a Bodyguard for the town. Nevertheless, I'm going to make sure that this kid is protected, and this won't get in the way of my love with the Godfather either, it's just my side job that I feel that I have to do. I left the river and went to the bakery to buy some fresh bread, I purchased some bread and ate it while watching the sky, bugs, animals and trees around me. I like to sometimes just stop what I'm doing and admire the beauty of Salem, I spent a few hours just taking it all in.

After I finished my snack, I noticed that it was close to 8:00 PM. The rest of the Mafia would be going out to do their missions soon and I think it would be fitting if I just sat outside of the boy's house to guard it for the night. I headed to his house and sat down right next to it, scanning the area of any incoming threats. Based on the gunshot I heard at a nearby house, I was pretty sure that it was midnight and that the Mafia already finished their mission. I stayed at my post, making sure everything was okay and that the kid was protected. The night was quiet besides the gunshot, there were only crickets making noise. The sound was very relaxing, the night air was cold but refreshing, I leaned on the house and pulled up my hoodie. I ended up closing my eyes and falling asleep, drifting into the darkness and then finally, I was asleep.


	6. Information from the dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another late upload :p I kind of made this a habit so I'm going to keep this as a routine! Enjoy the chapter!!! :DDD

I was woken up by the Forger shaking my shoulder. "Miles, wake up." She said. I opened my eyes and rubbed them while groaning. "What are you doing out here?" She asks. "Uh..." I respond. "You need to learn how to come up with lies faster." She said while shaking her head. "Forget it, we have a meeting soon, you better get ready." She said. I shot up and bolted to our building, "Thanks for telling me!" I shout back. I pushed open the door and ran upstairs, almost tripping on the steps. I burst through my room door and took off my clothes. I stepped into the shower and cleaned myself up. I washed my hair and body, making sure every part was clean. I stepped out of the shower and ran to my closet, the meeting will be soon and I didn't want to be yelled at. I put on my usual suit and combed my hair, I didn't have to rush anymore, I was going to be on time. I brushed my teeth and left my room, I walked downstairs and opened the doors to the Meeting room. The Godfather who was sitting at his place, looked up at me. "Welcome." He said while rolling out a chair for me. I was the first there but I didn't want to be late.

I sat down and the Godfather put his hand on my shoulder and my heart melted. "I appreciate you coming, I didn't want to have to talk to you about your attendance again." He said. "I-it's my job sir." I respond. He nods and takes his hand off of my shoulder, the others came in a few minutes later. "To start the meeting off, I would like to thank the Janitor for taking place as the Mafioso in the last mission." He said, looking at the Janitor. "No problem sir." He responds. "Now, there's a special predicament that we are in now." The Godfather says. "The Vigilante that we killed appears to have a son." He explains. "This mission is revolving around him." He adds. I tensed up, was he going to make us go after a kid?! I wouldn't be able to go through with it if so. Fortunately, that wasn't the case, "I want Mr. Anderson to get information out of him, his dad must have told him a thing or two about the town." He said. I let out a sigh of relief but made sure that no one heard it. "Why don't I just blackmail him?" Asked the Blackmailer. "Because he's a kid, I don't want you terrorizing kids." He said, staring at the Blackmailer. "Well we already killed his father, who cares at this point? We're going to take down the town anyways." The Blackmailer said, flipping his knife. "You're being naive." The Godfather replies. "Wha-? Guys, help me on this! Blackmailing the kid is a good idea!" The Blackmailer said, looking at us. "Listen, I'll deal with him, I'm handling this." I said. "Great, thank you Mr. Anderson." He said to me. "Whatever." The Blackmailer said, leaning back. "Alright, that's it for now, we won't be killing anybody tonight." The Godfather said. "You're all dismissed." He said, turning around his chair.

We left the meeting room, "Why didn't you come to the meeting yesterday?" Asked the Janitor privately. "I was too shy from when the Godfather caught us." I respond. "Just pretend like it never happened!" He said. "It's not that easy! I love him for god sakes!" I exclaim. "Ugh.. that still makes me sick." The Janitor criticizes. "We just have different tastes." I say. "Clearly." He said, rolling his eyes. "Don't tell him though." I said. "I wont.. but the Blackmailer is a different issue, he might blackmail you and if you don't meet his demands, he might tell the Godfather and ruin your life." He said. "S-stop it, don't put these negative thoughts in my head." I said, blocking my ears. He pulls me close and kisses me, "You're cute when you're nervous." He said. I blushed and pulled into another kiss. I pulled back out of the kiss, "I'm going to get to work and start talking to the Vigilante's kid." I said. "Oh come on, can't we have a little fun first?" He asks, pulling down my pants slightly. "We- we can't yet." I said, turning my head away. He turned my head with his hand, "Why not?" He asked. "I just... after the Godfather caught us, I just want to wait a bit." I said. The Janitor sighs, "I guess I can wait a little bit, just don't take forever." He said while smiling. I smile at his remark, "I won't." I reply. "Alright, go do your stuff." He said. "Bye!" I said while opening the door to the building.

I ran to the Vigilante's house and knocked on the door. His kid opened up the door slightly, "Hello?" He asked. "Hi! It's me." I said. He opened the door and let me in, "How are you doing?" I ask him. "Good, I feel protected with you around!" He says while giving me a wide smile. "That's good!" I said. "I just have some questions for you." I said. "Is that okay?" I ask. He nodded so I sat down in a chair in the living room, the fireplace was lit. "First, may I ask your name?" I say. "My name is Jason." He responds. "Ah, that's a nice name." I said. "Thank you!" He replies. "So, I want to ask questions about your dad's work, did he tell you anything about it?" I ask. "Well.. he only told me some things but he has files in his office, I don't know what they are about though." He said. "Why do you need them?" He asks, tilting his head. "I used to work with your dad, I just needed to see some files about the case we're working on." I lie. "Oh! Okay!" He said, innocently. "Where's your dad's office?" I asked. "Follow me!" He said, leading me to the Vigilante's office. I opened the door and stepped into the room. There were file cabinets everywhere, there were stacks of papers and folders lying on the floor. The Godfather will surely be happy with this. "Here it is! Sorry, I don't know where anything is." Jason said. "It's fine, I'm going to look through this." I said. "Okay!" He said, walking out of the room. I opened one of the filing cabinets and got to work.

After looking at most of the files, I took the most important ones that could aid us in our missions. I stuffed them in my coat and exited the room, I saw Jason eating some cereal. "Okay! I found everything I needed!" I said to Jason. "Okay! Bye mister!" He said to me. "Just call me Miles." I told him. "Oh! Bye Miles!" He said, waving at me. "Bye Jason." I said back and left the house. It was the afternoon when I left their house, I ran back home and burst into the meeting room. "Sir! I got files from the Vigilante's house!" I say, ecstatic. The files gained his interest, "Oh wow." He said while I tossed the files on his desk. "Thank you." He said while picking up the files and opening them. "No problem sir!" I said. "With this information, I will need to call another meeting, we are going to kill tonight." He said. "I'll go tell the others." I said, exiting the room. I went to each of the other's rooms and told them about the meeting. I ran back downstairs and tripped on my way down. I was about to slam into the ground but I felt hands catch me. I looked up and saw the Godfather, my whole body tingled, his touch was like an angel touching me. "O-oh, hey sir!" I said while smiling. "You better be careful, I don't want the Janitor to have to wipe up your blood." He said. I stood up and smoothed out my suit, "Anyways, I told everyone about the meeting." I said. "Good, we best get on our way, it will be getting dark soon and I want to set up the plan." He said while walking into the meeting room, I followed behind. The others came later, "What's this meeting about?" The Janitor asked. "Well, Miles found some documents in the Vigilante's house about all his research and studies about people in Salem." The Godfather explained. "Now, I know who the Investigator is and I want them to be silenced." He adds. "So, I want Miles and the Janitor to go to his house and end him." He demanded. "Yes sir." We said at the same time.

The Janitor and I headed out as quickly as we could. We wanted this mission to be fast in case the Lookout was watching, if we were fast enough, we could be lucky so that he wouldn't be able to identify us. We ran to a nearby house and ducked in the bushes. I scoped out the area, the Lookout didn't seem to be here but he could hide himself well so I couldn't spot him. I looked into the windows of the Investigator's house, he was reading through his investigation results. I slowly crawled to his front door and started to get it unlocked. Once I got it unlocked, I opened it slightly and then went to a nearby window, I picked up a rock and chucked it through the window, shattering it. He jumped and got out of his seat. He was distracted by the rock and I bust through his front door and shot him in the head. I threw the rock in as a distraction, that way, he wouldn't be able to tell who I was to the Medium. I took his investigation results and pocketed it. The Janitor came inside and sighed, "I thought I would have a peaceful night for once." He said while placing his bucket of water down. "I'm going to head back home and give the Godfather this document." I said while exiting the house. The Janitor got to work and I ran back home. I went into the meeting room and placed the document on the table, "Those are the Investigator's investigation results." I said to him. "Good job son." He said. "Thank you sir." I respond.


	7. The attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some 18+ content for those who want it. :3 Enjoyyyyyyyy!!!

I pushed open the door to the meeting room, we were scheduled to have a meeting today about our next hit. I was greeted by the Godfather, I was the first one there as usual, I always make sure to come early just in case. I sat down in my chair and we waited for the others to arrive. "You've done well at finding these documents." The Godfather said. "Thank you sir." I respond. The others came in and we started the meeting. "Like usual, Mr. Anderson has found more important documents about the town, so, I've planned our next mission." The Godfather explained. "These files have individual investigations on the townies, the Vigilante was most likely working with the Investigator." He says, "So, I have found a document identifying the Medium, I don't want her relaying any information to the town, so, that's who we're killing tonight." He said. "I also want the Forger to forge a will from the Medium to throw the town off track." He added, the Forger nodded. "This meeting is pretty short, the mission is just like a normal mission that we do." The Godfather said. "Alright then, if no one has any questions, the meeting is finished." He said. We left the Meeting room and I went upstairs to my bedroom. I heard someone follow closely behind, I turned around and saw the Janitor standing there. He tackled me into my room and shut the door and threw me onto the bed. He pushed hard into a kiss, I moaned into the kiss.

I was startled by his sudden actions, he started taking off his shirt. "I can't wait anymore." He said. I took off my shirt and we went back into a kiss. He started taking off his pants while still in the kiss, he slipped them off along with his boxers. He tugged on my pants and I unbuttoned them, he took care of the rest and pulled them down, he did the same with my boxers. He got off of the bed and made me so I was on my hands and knees still on the bed. He put his cock in front of my mouth and I knew what he wanted me to do. I opened my mouth and put the head into my mouth. I started off by sucking on the head but he put his hands on my head and pushed my head farther down his shaft. He moaned in pleasure as I went up and down until I reached the bottom. I went back up and started bobbing my head, causing him to lean his head back. He then started thrusting in and out of my mouth, he went faster, grunting in the process. He slowed down when his dick was coated in my spit. He exited my mouth and pushed me on my back. He got back onto the bed and went on his knees, aiming his member at my hole. He got a little closer and I felt it poke my entrance, I squirmed a little when I felt it there. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." The Janitor said with reassurance. I nodded and he continued, he pushed himself into me and I grimaced a little but the pain started to fade away when he started thrusting in and out, it started to become pleasuring. He began slow and started picking up his pace, I moaned when he slammed into my prostate. I groaned with pleasure and he panted loudly, he started going faster and harder. My vision started blurring, the pleasure sent waves over my body. My member started twitching and I gripped onto the bedsheets, I was close to finishing. He made sure I felt the most pleasure I could so he started slamming into my prostate more. I moaned and my body shook when I came onto my chest. The Janitor wasn't done yet and kept on going, he eventually pulled out and started jerking off. He threw his head back as he went up and down his shaft, he grunted and came on my stomach. He plopped down beside me and my room was filled with the sound of heavy breathing.

We decided to take a shower together, I stepped in and he came in next. I turned on the shower and picked up a bar of soap. I turned around and started lathering his body in the soap. Once he was coated in the soap, he took the bar from me and started washing me. He started with my back and went all around my body, after I was done, I stepped into the water and washed myself off. He followed after and I poured some shampoo into my hand, I gave him the bottle so he could was his hair. I ran the shampoo through my hair and thoroughly scrubbed my hair, I put my head in the water and washed out all of the shampoo. The Janitor did the same and I stepped out of the shower. I dried my body with a towel and did the same with my hair. The Janitor stepped out of the shower and closed the water, I tossed him a fresh towel to dry off and I put on my clothes. One he was dry, I gave him clothes to wear for the time being. "Thanks for the clothes." He said. "No problem." I respond. "Wanna head outside?" I ask. "Sure." He replies. We exited my room and headed downstairs, I pushed open the doors and went outside. When I stepped out, Jason noticed me. "Hi Miles!" He said with a smile. "Hello Jason, how are you doing?" I ask. "I'm good! I'm playing hide and seek with my friends!" He said happily. "That's good! You can head on, I'm just going to talk with my colleague." I said. "Okay! Bye Mr. Miles!" He said while running away. "Was that the Vigilante's kid?" The Janitor asked. "Yeah, it was." I respond. "Why does he know you?" He asks. "I needed to gain his trust to get to his father's documents." I said, which was partly true. "I guess so." He said. "Anyways, let's go." I said. We chatted for a while and met up with the other Mafia members. We shared some laughs, and we had some fights between the Janitor and the Disguiser which wasn't unusual. We headed back to the building when the sun started setting. The Janitor, Forger and I got ready for our mission and met at the front doors. The Disguiser decided to tag along for this mission, even though she doesn't have anything to do. 

Once it hit midnight, we set off in our journey. The Medium's house was just down the street so it wasn't hard to get to. I crouched beneath one of the house's windows and took a little peek. The Medium had her eyes closed and she was in front of her crystal ball, talking to the dead. Since she was busy talking with the dead, it would be easy to catch her off guard. Instead of picking the lock, I decided to just take the faster route and smash a rock on the doorknob breaking the knob and the lock. I opened the door and finished the Medium's life with one gunshot. The Forger rushed in and started scribbling a will. She placed it on the Medium's table and I broke her crystal ball. I was about to take a sigh of relief and head home but then I remembered about Jason. I walked past the Disguiser and took a glance at Jason's house. I was expecting to see nothing but to my surprise, I saw the Werewolf stomping towards his house. Panic set in my head and I rushed over to Jason's house. The Werewolf heard my footsteps and turned around, I pointed my gun at him but he smacked it out of my hand and went to scratch me. I dodged his attack and pulled out my knife, it was a fairly large knife and would be effective against the Werewolf. I lunged forward, trying to stab the Werewolf in the abdomen but he dodged me as well. He curled his fist and punched me in my ribs, I flew back from the sheer force and strength of him. I grunted in pain and held my ribs. I stood up, determined to kill this thing. I ran and jumped on the Werewolf, I stabbed him in the shoulder twice but he just shook me off. I landed on the ground and coughed from the dust I inhaled. I got back up, the Werewolf was holding his shoulder, he growled at me and went for another punch. I sidestepped his punch and stabbed him in the arm, he howled in pain and stepped back a little bit. I ran up and tried to stab him once more but I wasn't fast enough, he grabbed me by my torso and threw me on the ground. I hit the ground violently and coughed up some blood. I was still determined to kill this thing and stood back up, I was severely injured but I had to protect Jason. He threw a punch which I dodged, I went to stab him but he grabbed onto my arm. I kicked his leg which made him stumble back and let go of my arm. I took this chance to slice him across the chest with my knife. He howled in agony and held his chest with his hand. He got really angry and sliced his claws through my stomach and chest. I gasped for air and fell down to the ground, I started bleeding a lot, my chest and stomach was deeply cut. The Werewolf ran away into the woods and my vision started to blur. I blinked one last time and my vision faded to darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the end of the story btw lol, sorry for the cliffhanger.


	8. The recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically about the Mafioso's recovery from the Werewolf attack, there isn't much action in this chapter but I will try to make up for it in the next chapter. But there is something between the Godfather and Mafioso in this episode ;D PS. Sorry for any minor spelling mistakes if I made any in this chapter, I'm pretty tired, I'll fix them in the morning.

My eyes fluttered open, a blinding light was above me. I turned my head and rubbed my eyes using my left hand. I eventually got my eyes open and I looked at my surroundings. I was in a bed, there was a bandage wrapped around my chest and stomach. I saw medicines and needles on a nearby table, I must have been fortunate enough to have been found by the Doctor. I tried to sit up but a pain shot through my body and I was forced back down, I groaned in pain. I heard a doorknob rattle and the door opened, I took a little peek and I saw the Doctor enter. "Good morning." He said to me while taking out a pencil and a paper. "G-good morning." I said hoarsely. "How are you feeling?" He asks while sitting next to me in a chair. "W-well, my chest and stomach still hurts." I explain. "As I figured, that was to be expected." He responds, writing something on the paper. "When I found you, you were in critical condition, luckily, you weren't too far away from my house." He said while scratching his forehead. "How did you find me?" I ask, curiously. "Actually, a little boy found you, he said he watched you fight the Werewolf that was going to attack him, then, he notified someone from a building nearby and he carried you to my office." He replies. "You saved that kid's life y'know." The Doctor adds. "Yeah.. I did." I respond. "Who carried me to your office? I have to thank him." I asked. "Oh! I'll let him come in now." He said, standing up and opening the door. The Godfather stepped in the office, he's the one that Jason notified? What a coincidence. The Doctor saw my reaction when the Godfather entered, "Ah, do you know this man?" He asked. "Yeah.. he's my uh.. uncle." I respond without thinking. The Godfather made a confused expression but went with it, "Are you feeling better, nephew?" He asks. "Yeah.. a little." I respond.

The Doctor left the room and allowed us to talk to each other in privacy. "So, I heard you saved a little boy from the Werewolf." He said. "Y-yeah.. I saw the Werewolf approach his house so I had to protect him." I said. "That was a suicidal decision, you almost died, you shouldn't risk your life defending some kid." He scolded. "S-sorry.." I apologize. "But.. I appreciate your bravery, even though it almost got you killed." He sighed. It seemed that the Godfather was being more lenient with me when I was in my weak state. It made him seem ever more cuter to me. I was so close to making my move but there were still negative thoughts holding me back. I sighed, I don't think I would ever be able to make my move. The rest of the Mafia entered and Jason did as well. His eyes lit up when he saw me, "Miles!" He exclaims happily. He jumps onto my bed and hugs me, "Thank you for saving me!" He says with gratitude. The others seemed confused but I just nodded my head as a sign to not question it. They nodded back in response and Jason stopped hugging me. "No problem Jason." I said with a smile. "You should get some rest, we want you to recover as fast as you can." The Godfather said. I nodded and Jason leapt off the bed, "Good night everyone." I said. They stayed in the room as I drifted to sleep. I was awoken by the Godfather's touch, I opened my eyes, "We are going to leave now, Mr. Anderson." He said. I looked outside, it looked like it was getting dark, "O-oh, okay!" I said. "I hope you recover soon." He said, the others walked out and the Godfather was starting to leave. "W-wait, sir.. can you come here for a second?" I ask. "Hm? Yes?" He asks while coming back. Once he was close, I gathered up all my courage, sat up, and kissed him. He moved his head back in shock, the realization of what I had done hit me. "O-oh my god! I-I'm sorry sir! I-I." I tried apologizing but I couldn't come up with anything to say. We stood there in silence for a couple of seconds, "Goodnight Mr. Anderson, sleep well." He said while turning around and leaving the room.

I couldn't believe what I had done! I just kissed the fucking Godfather! Holy shit, was I dreaming? My heart was racing, I couldn't wrap my mind around it, I put my hands on my eyes, I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself down, I will try to explain myself in the morning. I rested my hands on the sides of my body and fell asleep. I had a bad dream that I got attacked by the Werewolf in my bed and got clawed open. I opened my eyes and gasped, I sat up quickly and panted, I was in a panic. I looked around, expecting to see the Werewolf standing there but it wasn't. I eventually calmed down and exhaled, I was just happy that it was a dream and not reality. The way he mauled me in my dream, there was no coming back. I looked outside, it was morning. I pulled the covers off of me and sat on the edge of my bed, I peered down at my wounds, they were completely healed, there were just some scars that would eventually heal. I got out of bed and slowly walked around to the door. I opened it and saw the Doctor sitting on his couch, "Oh! I see you're feeling better." He said. "Yeah.. if it's alright, I'm going to head home." I say. "That's perfectly fine, as long as you're feeling better and recovered, you're free to go." He replied with a smile. "Thank you." I said while opening his door and walking outside. I closed his door and started walking to our building, I moved slowly because my legs were stiff and it was hard to walk but I arrived and I pushed open the doors. I went to walk upstairs to my room but the Godfather spotted me, "Good morning Mr. Anderson, I see you are feeling better." He said. "Y-yeah, I am." I said while scratching the back of my head. "S-sir, I want to apologize for what happened last night." I said, looking down. "I wasn't thinking straight because of the medicine that the Doctor gave me, I wasn't in control of my actions." I lied, hoping he would fall for it. He seemed to believe it and nodded, "It's okay, I figured that was the case." He said while scratching his face. I was about to go upstairs but he stopped me one more time, "If you want to take this mission off, it's fine, I understand." He said. "Yeah.. I think I might do that." I said. "Okay, you may go and get some more rest, you might feel better when you wake up." He said. "Alright, bye sir." I said while going upstairs.

Before I got to my room, I decided that the best decision wouldn't be to sleep more, it would be to go out and be active. I snuck past the meeting room and opened the doors to go outside. I decided to run around the town of work out my legs for a bit, I ran for some quite some time until I ran out of energy. I wiped the sweat off of my head, and panted hard because I was out of breath, it felt like my throat was on fire. I went back to our building and went inside, going upstairs to take a shower. I got out of my shower and put some clothes on, the Disguiser invited me to go on a picnic with the rest of the Mafia, I gladly accepted, we packed food and went to the field. We had a nice time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of action in this episode, the next episode will be more action packed, I promise :D PS. Sorry for any minor spelling mistakes if I made any in this chapter, I'm pretty tired, I'll fix them in the morning.


	9. Jason's Bullet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This book has more chapters to come! :D I hope you will enjoy this chapter!!! :D :D :D

I finished eating my breakfast and I placed my plate in the sink. I heard someone knock at the building's doors so I walked over and opened it. Jason was standing there, his eyes as bright as ever. "Hi Mr. Miles! Can you come out and play?" He asked with a smile. "Oh.. Yeah! Sure! Just let me go get ready." I said, "Okay!" He responded. I closed the door and ran upstairs, I opened the door to my room and put on a sweater and some running shoes. I ran back downstairs and opened the doors and stepped outside, Jason was waiting for me, bouncing a ball against the building. "Hey." I said. "Hi! Do you want to play catch?" He asked. "Sure!" I respond. We go to a clearing in the town and he tossed the ball to me, and I tossed it back. "So, how have you been?" I ask, tossing the ball. "Well... I've been good but I miss my father." He said with some sadness. My heart sunk but I tried to hide it, "Yeah.. but I'm always here for you if you need to talk to someone." I explained. He smiled despite his sadness, "You're like.. a replacement dad!" He said with excitement. "Yeah! I'm exactly like that." I said, trying to make him feel better. "You're a good friend Mr. Miles." He said to me. "You're a good friend too, Jason." I say back. "But... what if you get hurt by the meanies?" He asks. "The ones that killed my dad." He specified. I knew that the Mafia wouldn't be a danger to me but he didn't. "I won't, I'm good at protecting myself, I won't let the meanies hurt me or you." I said. "You know, I was thinking." Jason said, "Hm? About what?" I ask. "My dad told me that he was hunting something called the Mafia, is that what hurt him?" He asks. "Yeah, he was hurt by the Mafia." I respond. "Then, I want the Mafia to get punished." He said angrily. "Will you help me Mr. Miles?" He asks. Shit.. what do I say to him? What if he finds out that I'm part of the Mafia? He would be crushed.. after all, he now thinks of me as a replacement dad. "Jason.. I think we should leave the investigation to the professionals, I don't want you getting hurt." I say to him, hopefully persuading him to not search for the Mafia. "B-but they hurt my dad!" He said, tears forming in his eyes. "Y-yeah.. b-but." I stutter. "I don't care! I want the Mafia to suffer the same way my dad did! I'll take a gun and shoot them in the head!" He shouts with rage. I was startled from his sudden outburst, seeing him this way made me sad.

After an hour of trying to calm Jason down, I finally got him to relax. "I-I'm sorry Mr. Miles.." He apologized. "It's okay Jason, it's normal for you to feel angry after losing your father." I said while hugging him. He held on tighter, "I-I'll leave the investigation to the others." He said. "I'm glad you finally calmed down." I said to him. "I need to control my anger, I sometimes get too angry, it's not like me." He explained. "I know.. I understand." I responded. "Hi Jason!" A voice said from behind us, Jason turned around. "Hi Austin!" He said back, "I'm going to play with my friend, okay Mr. Miles?" He asked. "Go ahead, have fun!" I said while waving at him. "Bye Mr. Miles!" He calls out. I smiled, it was better seeing Jason happy, seeing him enraged just kills me. I turned around to go back home, I was stopped by the Disguiser who frightened me with a Werewolf mask. I screamed and fell back, she started dying of laughter. "Oh my god! You should've seen your face!" She said in between laughs. "Laugh it up all you want, it's time for payback." I said while standing up, she screamed as I ran after her. I chased her all through the town, she ran back to our building and pushed the doors open, she was running and she was going to head upstairs but she ended up bumping into the Godfather and the both of them fell down. I put my hand to my mouth, holding back a laugh, "O-oh shit, sorry sir!" She said while helping him up. He sighed, trying to stay patient with us. "It's fine." He said while going into the meeting room. "Damn, get served." I said to her. She sneered at me and went upstairs. I chuckled, at least she got what she deserved. I turned around and went back outside, I opened the door and I saw Jason playing tag with his friends. Hopefully he will forget about what happened this morning.

I spent a few hours thinking of our next mission, I wonder who we were going to visit tonight. I went back inside the building assuming that there would be a meeting soon. Before I could open the door, the Forger opened it, "Oh! I was just about to get you." She said. I laughed, "Just the right timing." I said. "There's a meeting soon." She says, "Okay." I respond. I followed her inside and we went into the meeting room. "Okay, now that we're all here, it's time to discuss our next hit." The Godfather said. "Tonight, we will be targeting the Lookout, we can't have him knowing who we are visiting." The Godfather explained. "The Forger will forge another will, framing the Transporter, that's two birds with one stone." He adds. "I want this to be a clean mission, I don't want you getting hurt again." The Godfather said to me. I nodded, as long as no one visited Jason, we would be fine. "I would like the Blackmailer, Consigliere and Disguiser to stay here after the other three leave, you're getting a mission of your own." He said. They nodded and the Godfather let us go on our mission. I exited the building, the Forger and Janitor trailing close behind. The Lookout's house was beside Jason's so we had to pass his house in order to get there. While we were getting close, I looked at the windows at Jason's house, to my surprise, he was looking through the window with a gun. What was he doing with a gun?! We had to go behind his house in the forest to get to the Lookout's house, we didn't want him to spot us. We got around Jason's house and arrived at the Lookout's, like normal, I looked inside the windows to see what the Lookout was doing.

The Lookout was getting ready to head out and do his job. Since the Medium was dead, it wasn't a big of a deal if he spotted us, but, she told the town that she would be able to seance a living person from the dead. I wasn't taking a chance so I decided to take the sneaky route. I used my usual strategy and threw a rock at his upstairs window, shattering it instantly. It caught his attention and he took a knife with him. As he was walking up the stairs, I opened his downstairs window and climbed in quietly. Unfortunately, I accidentally put my foot down too hard and the Lookout turned around. My face was fortunately covered with a mask and I shot him before he could react. His body fell down the stairs and hit the floor with a loud thump. I opened the door for the Forger and Janitor, "Did he spot you?" The Janitor asked. "Yeah but my face was covered, it's alright." I said. My hoodie was covered in blood so I had to change before it stained. The Forger wrote the will the Godfather told her to and her job was done, the last person that had to do their job was the Janitor. "Well, I'm not sleeping well tonight." He said with a sigh, the Forger and I chuckled. "I'm going to go, I don't want this blood to stain this hoodie." I said. I left the house and headed back to our building, I completely forgot about Jason. Then, I heard a gunshot coming from Jason's house and agonizing pain washed over my body, I stumbled back and looked down, there was a bullet wound in my side. I looked up to Jason's house and he was holding the pistol. Before he could shoot again, I ran away back home. I opened the door and went inside, "S-sir?" I said while entering the meeting room. The Godfather looked up and saw the bullet wound, there was blood spreading on my shirt. His face changed into a concerned expression. He got out of his chair quickly and a strange cold draft hit me. I fell down to the floor and the Godfather held me in his arms, "Miles, you're going to be okay!" He said, scrambling to find a way to save me. His voice became slowly indecipherable and my vision started to fade. If I die, I guess Jason got his revenge. I heard one more thing before I passed out, "Don't worry Miles! The Hypnotist can fix this!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this isn't the end, I personally don't like when Fanfictions end abruptly so I'm definitely not gonna do that to you guys! :3


	10. The void

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapptterrr!!!! :DD :DD this chapter is mostly about the development between the Godfather and Miles. I hope you enjoyyy!!

When we die... what happens? Is there just nothing and darkness? Or is there something else? I've always had that question in my head, I'm sure it's the same with everyone else. After I passed out, everything went dark, I couldn't see, feel, touch or hear anything, I was just in a huge void. Then, I felt a strange burning sensation slowly flowing in. Then, the burning was replaced by cold, like a breeze in the high mountains. It felt weird... it didn't feel like I thought it would. But I guess you can't really know what death feels like, you have to take a guess. So, this is how death feels like.. you're just stuck alone with your thoughts. There's nothing to do but contemplate, you're stuck thinking about your past and your choices. I'm not sure if the choices I made were the best but.. you just have to learn to live with your choices, seeing as I got killed, I should have been more careful. I should have confessed to the Godfather, I should just have faced my fears because now I can't, since I'm gone, there will be a 0% chance that he would accept my feelings because I'm dead. It just goes to show how you have to live your life to the fullest and face your fears because one day, you're not going to be able to. If only I had realized that sooner, I might have grown some balls and spoke to the Godfather about my love for him.

As I was thinking about my life, I started hearing some sound. I was confused, the entire time I've been here, it was completely silent. Then, as if someone pulled a blanket off of me, I was able to see again. My vision was blurry and my mind was fuzzy but I was able to see. I felt someone's fingers running through my hair, I rubbed my eyes, I was sitting on a metal table in an unknown room. There was a blue blanket draped across me. "Good morning Mr. Anderson." The Godfather said, he was the one running his fingers through my hair. I was excited, I wasn't dead! I'm alive! I let out a sigh of relief, I'm going to be okay. "H-How?" I ask. "I took you to the Hypnotist, even though he only hypnotizes people, he studied in the medical field." He explained. "Thank you for saving me sir." I said to the Godfather, he was the one who brought me here after all. "I thought I told you to be careful." He sighed. "S-sorry." I apologized. "Anyways, I'll leave you to sleep." He said while standing up. Here's my chance, now or never. "S-sir." I said. "Yes, Mr. Anderson?" He asks. "I- I love you." I said. "What?" He asks, confused. "I love you, I've always had a secret crush on you, I never had the courage to say it but now I am." I say, letting out all of my emotions. The Godfather sighed, "I know your mind is just all around the place from the medication." He said while walking away, "You should rest." The Godfather said. "No.. it's not the medication! The time I kissed you, the medication was just a bullshit lie to cover up, I really love you!" I said, my eyes burning from the tears that were forming. "W-what? R-really?" The Godfather stuttered, it was the first time I've ever heard him stutter. "Y-yes." I said. He scratched his head and exited the room, "S-sir?" I call out, there was no response. I put my head back on the table and covered my face, well, that went... interestingly.

My wound didn't hurt at all surprisingly, the Hypnotist did a good job. I sat up and got off the table, my back hurt and felt stiff, after all, I was sleeping on a metal table. I left the Hypnotist's room and headed down the hallway to my own room. I changed clothes, the clothes that I was wearing were the same from last night. I dumped my clothes in a pile in the corner of my room and put on a clean pair of clothes. I headed downstairs, the Godfather was writing something on a piece of paper, probably figuring out some plans for tonight. I decided to not make the situation more awkward and just went outside. I saw Jason sitting at a table with his friends, he had his father's clothes on and he had a pistol in his hand. "So I saw the Mafia person walking near my house and I shot him!" I heard him say. His friends were so amused, "Wowww!" They exclaimed. "Yeah! I think I saved the town!" He said enthusiastically. Jason spotted me and turned to me, "Hi Mr. Miles!" He said. "Hey Jason!" I say, pretending like he didn't just shoot me. "I saved the town yesterday!" He told me, "How?" I ask. "Well I saw one of the Mafia people near my house, they had blood on them so I thought they killed someone, I didn't see their face though, but I shot him!" He said. "Wow, I'm proud of you!" I said with a smile. "Just... don't go around shooting random people." I said in a serious tone. "Yeah, I know!" He said. I ruffled his hair, "You're a good kid." I said to him. "Thank you Mr. Miles!" He smiled.

He told me how he was going to protect the town from the Mafia, despite my attempts yesterday to leave the investigation to the professionals. He told me all of his plans so it would be easy to avoid him during our missions, he had very detailed plans. "That's great! Don't get yourself hurt though." I said. "I'll just stay at home most days to defend." He responds. It felt crazy to think that this innocent kid had shot me the night before. I just shook it off, it may sound weird but I just want to pretend it never happened, it makes it easier to talk to Jason. I'm not mad at him or anything, it was my fault, he's just a kid who's scared and wants to live. I should have remembered he was the son of the Vigilante and owned a gun. During his explanation of his pans, I was thinking about the Godfather and the void that I was in. "Mr. Miles, are you okay?" He asks. "Hm? Oh! Yeah.. I am." I said. "I was just thinking about ways to track down the Mafia." I said, covering up. "Oh, I see." He said, "I'm going to go play, bye Mr. Miles!" He said, running to his group of friends. I didn't know what to do, I don't really have friends other than the Mafia. I felt like if I was still in the void, I would want myself to talk to the Godfather about my crush on him.

I entered the building and went inside the meeting room. "S-sir, I need to talk to you." I said. He looked up from his papers, "Yes?" He answered. "So.. I want to talk to you about my crush on you." I said, fiddling with my hands. He sighs and puts his pencil down, "I just want you to know that my love towards you is genuine, and maybe.. we can take it further?" I ask. "Miles." He said while putting his elbows on the table and his hands on his face. "I'm way older than you, it's just not right.. It's also not professional, I'm your boss for Christ's sake." He said. "B-but s-sir, why can't we just try it out!" I said, desperate for him just to be my lover. "Miles, I don't even like guys in that way." He explained. I felt my face turn red, "S-sir! Please! I love you so fucking much please!" I said while dropping to my knees and begging. He was shocked, he didn't expect me to go this far. Tears stained my eyes and covered my face, I just let out all of my sadness in that one second. "Mr. A-Anderson, please stop crying." He said. I felt ashamed for my actions but I just couldn't hold it in anymore. "P-please sir!" I begged again. "Miles..." He said while biting his lip. "I can't, I'm sorry.. It's just not right." He apologized. "Just please stop crying." He said with empathy. I wiped my tears and apologized to him, "I- I'm sorry, I-I'll leave now." I said. I turned around but before I left, I turned back around to the Godfather, ran up and kissed him on the lips, we stayed in the kiss for three seconds before he pulled back, before he could react, I ran away, bursting through the front doors.

Damnit.. I just ruined my reputation with the Godfather. How was I going to be in a meeting with them now? "Why must I always do this to myself?!", "Why do I always go so far?!" I shout to myself. I was down at the river alone so I could talk to myself. I shouted profanities as I threw rocks into the river, I did that until I was tired. I looked up, it was turning dark, I had to get back to the building to make it to the meeting but I thought about skipping it. I decided to just go and not look at the Godfather, I was too embarrassed. I carried myself to the building and entered the meeting room, I kept my head down, I was the last person to get there. "Okay, uh.. we can start now." The Godfather said. "Anyways.. uh.. we're going to uh.. kill the Psychic tonight." He explained. "The mission is uh.. going to be exactly like last night, the three of you will be going to the Psychic's." He said while pointing to the Forger, Janitor and I. "So, uh.. yeah, you may go on your mission." He said to us. He seemed very distracted, he must have been thinking about my confession.

Without any hesitation, we left the building and headed on to the Psychic's house. The trip was smooth as there was no one outside at the time, we didn't have to pass Jason's house so I didn't have to worry about him. We reached the Psychic's house and I didn't feel like dealing with all of that sneaky stuff. I just wanted to get this job done and over, I just wanted to get back home and sleep, today was a rough day. I used my fist and punched the window, shattering it instantly. "What the fuck?!" The Janitor exclaims. I leapt through the window and took out my gun. The Psychic screamed and I aimed my pistol at her head and shot, her body hit the floor. The Janitor and Forger went through the window, "Can you explain what the fuck just happened?" The Janitor asked. "We're supposed to be sneaky!" He exclaimed. "I don't care, I didn't feel like it today." I explained. "Y-you what?! It doesn't matter if you don't feel like it you just fucking-" The Janitor complained. He took a deep breath and exhaled, "Whatever." He said while getting to work. The Forger finished writing her will and we headed home, leaving the Janitor to do his stuff. We walked home and entered the building, "Goodnight." She whispered, trying not to wake the others, "Goodnight." I whisper back. I went upstairs and went inside my room. I combed my fingers through my hair, took off my clothes and jumped into bed. "Goodnight." I said to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeh... a lot of uh... crying..and uh... stuff in this chapter, I feel awkward just talking about it lmao.


	11. Dangerous work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter of the Serial Killer vs. Miles! I also uploaded this at 1:00 AM so yeh, I'm tired, sorry for late upload. PS, if there are any grammatical errors or spelling errors in this chapter, I'll fix them ASAP.

I held ice to my hand, the glass I punched really did some damage to my fist. I woke up and it was completely swollen and red. "Is it feeling better?" The Godfather asked, "Yeah.. a little." I answer. Every time I moved my fingers, I would feel a pinching pain in my hand. "I think I'll be okay though, I'm sure it will heal enough for me to go on a mission tonight." I said. "That's good." The Godfather approved. "Sir.. sorry about yesterday, when I uh.. yeah.. I just didn't have control of my emotions." I apologized. "It's fine, I understand." He responds. He puts his hand on my shoulder, "I appreciate your courage to confess to me though, it was sweet." He said while smiling a little. I smiled back and chuckled a little, he made the situation less awkward. I left the meeting room, saying goodbye to the Godfather and went outside. It was a regular day, there were kids playing, people eating, working, etc. The most activity I do is usually in the night so I don't really know what to do in the afternoon. I would go and talk with Jason but he's away with his friends and the other Mafia members are occupied in their own activities. Well, it was getting quite close to night time so I didn't have to worry about interacting with anyone. I also wanted to make plans for tonight, I've been thinking about taking out the Serial Killer recently, killing him would reduce the threat of him killing of our members and Jason. It would also give me a good fight, I always love a good fight, it gets my adrenaline pumping. Perhaps maybe I can skip the mission tonight, I could tell the Godfather that my hand was too busted up and I could go hunt the Serial Killer. I knew the Serial Killer was tough, he has killed many people but that also fuels the excitement of the hunt.

When the night came near, I told the Godfather that I wouldn't be able to go on the mission because of my hand. He understood and allowed me to stay back, I was in prime position to start my hunt. After attending the meeting and as the others left to go on their mission, I went upstairs to my room, telling the Godfather I was going to rest. Instead, I opened my window and went on the roof, I climbed down and dropped to the ground. I covered my face with my mask and ducked into the shadows of the town, I wanted to walk around the town without anyone spotting me. I walked around the town slowly and quietly, watching every inch of the town for activity. As I was going down a road, I saw a figure leaving someone's house with blood on them, that had to be the Serial Killer. I took out my gun and ran out of the shadows, I pointed the gun to his head, "Your reign of terror is over, Serial Killer." I said while squinting. He wasn't facing me but I could sense the smile on his face, the sick bastard. As I pulled the trigger, he moved to the side dodging my bullet. He tackled me to the ground and took his knife out of his pocket, he had a crazed smile on his face. "My reign of terror has just begun." He said while dragging his blade across my face. He had me pinned down so I couldn't move my arms or legs but that didn't mean that I had lost the battle quite yet. I shook my torso to the right which allowed me to get on top of him and have the advantage. I had him pinned to the ground, "Oh how the tables have turned." I said with a smile. He just spit in my face and bashed his head into mine, I got knocked to the ground and he scurried to stand up. I wiped the spit off of my face with my sleeve and dodged a swing of the Serial Killer's knife. I stood up as well and the true fight had begun. He charged at me, he swung his knife and I barely dodged it, my face got cut a little bit but it was only a nick. I punched him in the face and he stumbled back a little, holding his face. I tried to throw my knife into his head but I should have took into account that he was a Serial Killer and wouldn't be killed that easily. He dodged my knife and I only had my gun left, it was on the floor a little bit away so I went for it. He spotted it as well and just as I reached to grab it, he kicked it away.

He attempted to punch me but I caught his fist and kicked him in the jaw. He didn't seem that fazed from my kick which surprised me because I kicked him really hard. That made me quite worried because if he had a high pain tolerance, it would be harder to hurt him enough to get him down. He threw a punch at me and hit me right on the side of my head causing me to stumble down to the ground. I scrambled back to my feet, he was flipping his knife in his hand, almost taunting me. If I wanted to kill him, I would have to shed some blood so I ran to my knife and grabbed it from the ground. I charged at him with full speed and pinned him to the ground, I stabbed him in the shoulder with my knife, he only grunted a little bit but he still kept that unsettling smile on his face, holy shit, he's crazy. I pulled the knife out of his shoulder and he wiggled his arm out of my grasp, he shoved me off of him, kicking me in the chest. He stood back up and despite his injuries, kept smiling. It started to get to the point where I started to get nervous, this guy would be a definite threat. We just stared at each other, trying to read the other. I ran at him and plunged my knife into his chest with ease, it's like he let me stab him.. He just continued with the same god damn smile. It's like he likes the pain, or he's just.. numb. He shoved me to the ground and pulled out his own gun, w-what the hell? He had a fucking gun?! I started sweating, "Where's your hope of killing me now?" He asks with a smile. I frowned, he rested his finger on the trigger, "You were really stupid enough to try to attack me, hm?" He asked. I grit my teeth together, trying to hold back all of my anger. "So, you never answered me, idiot, where's your hope of killing me now?!" He asks with hostility. I heard a gunshot coming from behind the Serial Killer, his blood splashed right on me. "Right here." The Godfather said. "Crazy ass bitch..." He mumbles under his breath.

I wiped the Serial Killer's blood off of my face. "H-how did you find me?" I asked. "You really thought that I wouldn't come check up on you? When I saw your bedroom window opened, I assumed that you ran off somewhere so I set off to find you, I had a feeling that you would get yourself in danger and possibly killed and I guess I was right." He said, looking at the Serial Killer's corpse. "How did you manage to hold up in a fight with the Werewolf but not the Serial Killer?" He asked. "Well.. I actually have no idea.." I said, even though I had an idea, the reason was because I had a motive, I had to protect Jason from the Werewolf and I guess that enhanced my skills somehow. "But Jesus Christ, you need to stop getting hurt, you almost died three times in a row." The Godfather complained, "First, you got mauled by the Werewolf, then you got shot by a gun, then you almost got shot by the Serial Killer." He counted on his fingers. It's true.. I should be more careful.. "How many times do you have to get practically killed before you learn?" He asks. "Uh.. probably the fourth time." I said as a joke. The Godfather rolled his eyes, "Very funny." He said. "In all seriousness, you need to stop getting yourself hurt.. I don't want to see you getting hurt anymore." The Godfather explained. "I know but fighting is all I can do! I'm a Mafioso!" I respond. "Your job is to kill for the Mafia, not pick fights with the Serial Killer and die." He said.

I sigh, "I know.." I said. "You're a nice guy as well, I don't want to lose one of the best Mafioso's I could ever have." He said with a smile. His comment made me blush, "And besides.. you don't want to lose me too." He said while pushing into a kiss. My heart skipped a beat, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit! The Godfather, the love of my life just kissed me! I felt my whole body melt as I felt his lips touch mine, even though it was a short period of time, it felt like I was in heaven. He pulled out of the kiss, my face was red and I was sweating a lot. "Uh.. erm.. are you okay?" He asks. "Y-yeah! I'm perfectly f-fine." I respond. My mind was replaying the kiss over and over, it felt like I was in a dream but this was reality! All of a sudden, the void, the rejection I received yesterday and the Serial Killer didn't matter anymore, it's like all of my wounds were healed by that one kiss. I was truly in love with this man and maybe he had gained some interest in me as well! All I know is, that this day was the best day of my entire life!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make up for the heartbreak in the last chapter! So I left this one off with positivity!!! The next chapter may be late as well but I can't tell the future soo yehh, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!!! :D :D :D


	12. Jest the Jester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just introducing the Jester to the story... It's going to be really short, I'm sorry but I'm tired and this short chapter would come sooner or later so I'm deciding to get it out of the way to continue the story. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry, did I mention I'm sorry?

The Jester is a... interesting person. He can be creepy sometimes but he can also be funny and kind! He's one of the only people that know that we're the Mafia, he's not a threat, he's not an ally either, he's just.. neutral. Even though he can be unstable, we trust him not to tell the town that we're the Mafia. He's actually one of the only people we can really trust, which is surprising. The Jester is one of my favorite friends, I met him a couple of days ago, he was just wandering the town alone and confused. I went up to him since I was bored and he had a chat, he told me a bit about him and he seemed interesting enough, and we became friends. I told him that I was in the Mafia and he seemed okay with it, he wasn't a town role and he wasn't too fond of the town so he didn't mind. I had to tell the Godfather that he knew that we were Mafia and he was kind of angry at first but then he sort of changed his mind, I had to convince him of course. So, I spend my days with the Jester, chatting and sharing laughs. He's a really good friend and I love spending time with him, he's like me but more unstable and.. sometimes crazy. But, we always have our ups and downs.. I guess.

"Miles.. would you care if I died?" The Jester asks, I spit out my water, "What?" I asked while wiping my mouth. "I just asked if you would care if I died." He said. "Well yeah, I would, you're one of my only friends." I answer. He smiled, "Okay." He responds, I knew he was very suicidal so I knew why he asked me that. I knew his smile was fake and held a fountain of pain, it was pretty depressing, I never knew a smile could make me sad. When I didn't smile back, he realized I knew that his smile was fake. "You know I care about you." I said to him. "Yeah... I know." He responds. "If you ever feel down or depressed or you feel like you're alone, I'm always here to support you." I say while hugging him, I wanted him to feel better and not want to kill himself. "Thanks for being a great friend." He said to me, with an actual smile this time. Since his smile was legitimate, I smiled back, "No problem." I reply. The Disguiser came over to our table and joined our conversation. "Heyo! What are you guys talking about?" She asks. "We don't talk about a specific topic, we just say whatever's on our minds and crack jokes." I respond. "Great, then this is the perfect time to vent." She said. "Oh god please dont-" I said, trying to stop her but she continued. "So I hate how the Godfather just doesn't give me any missions, I hate the early meetings, I hate the late meetings, I hate meetings in general, I hate the town, I hate waking up, I hate going to sleep but not being able to, I hate-" I cut in before she could continue, "Okay, okay we get it, Jesus you don't have to present an essay." I say. "Damn okay, you don't have to be an asshole about it." She said while rolling her eyes.

We chatted for a while, laughing a lot. It made it feel like the Jester was a part of the Mafia, like one of us. "Alright, I think I'll be going now." The Jester said while getting out of his seat. "See ya!" I said, waving at him as he left. "He's pretty cool." The Disguiser said to me, talking about the Jester. "Yeah, he's a nice dude." I respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the amazingly short chapter, I'M SORRY


	13. The Bodyguard's demise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a smaller chapter than usual, sorry, it's just that I'm doing other stuff atm, chapters will get longer soon, sorry for the short chapters.

The mission yesterday went well, we killed the Retributionist, we didn't want her to revive anyone that could find out who we are. It's sad for Jason because he won't be able to get his father back but I'm sure he won't be too upset. I've been spending more and more time with the Jester, don't get it wrong, I don't have a crush on him but we're very close friends now. Nothing really happened between me and the Godfather since the night that I fought the Serial Killer. I'm not sure what I'm going to say to the Godfather but I hopefully will get him to be my boyfriend. But, I'm always occupied with the Jester, since there's nothing to do during the day I spend it all with him! We've gotten really close and I don't doubt we'll get closer, I'm glad I met the Jester because now I have something to do during the day!

After having a conversation with the Jester, I headed home. Night was coming close and we were going to have a meeting and then, a mission. Going to the meeting, the Godfather basically says that we're going to kill the Bodyguard tonight. The Bodyguard is really strong so we have to be really careful, I might have to switch up my strategy. I can't get hurt this mission or else the Godfather might rethink the decision of making me the Mafioso. This time, I was actually nervous about a mission, if I slip up even a little bit, the Bodyguard will end me. I put on extra dark clothing to blend in the darkness of the night to avoid getting spotted by the Bodyguard. This time, the Forger wasn't coming along, if we got in trouble the Godfather didn't want too many casualties. "Ready?" The Janitor asked. I nodded, "Yes, let's go." I said while opening the door. We swiftly ran to the Bodyguard's house, her house was pretty far away from ours but we didn't mind. Once we arrived to her house, I had to make a quick decision, either I could use my regular strategy, or I could come up with a new one. I sighed, "Shit." I said under my breath. "What?" The Janitor asks. "I don't know what I should do." I respond. "You were supposed to come up with a plan during the meeting!" He complains. "You complain too much." I say. "I complain too much?! I have the right to complain! You're gonna get us killed!" He exclaims. "Nope, if something goes wrong, I'll just sacrifice you." I said as a joke. "Ugh.. shut up you idiot." He responds.

I close my eyes and let out a sigh, I guess I'll just go with my normal tactic. I picked up a random rock, "You better not get us killed, Miles." The Janitor said. "I'll see you in the afterlife." I said, joking again. I aimed the rock at the Bodyguard's window and chucked it, the rock smashed into the window and caught her attention quick. He picked up her gun and looked outside her window, I rammed into her door with my shoulder and busted into her house, I had to kill her fast because she wasn't going to be distracted by the window for too long. I aimed my gun at her head and shot, she surprisingly blocked the bullet with her riot shield and shot a bullet at me. Her bullet grazed my face and I ducked down, fuck! I peeked my gun around the corner and shot blindly, I heard her yell in pain so I knew that I got her at least once. I went back into her house and I saw her on the floor, her leg was bleeding. I shot once more and the Bodyguard was no more. I let out a sigh of relief, that's one obstacle out of the way, she was a really skilled protector and was a huge threat to the Mafia.

The Janitor came in, "Are you dead?" He asks. "I don't think so." I respond with a chuckle. "Alrighty then, I'll just let you do your thing." I said while exiting the house. "Miles, wait." He said. I turned around and he kissed me. I pulled out of the kiss, "What's wrong?" He asks. "I- well, it's hard for me to kiss anyone but the Godfather now." I reply. "Wait, why?" He asks again. Ah, that's right, he doesn't know about what happened with me and the Godfather. "N-never mind." I said while exiting the house again. I headed back home, I just wanted to go to bed, I was very tired. I haven't gotten much sleep because of these late missions, it's making me lose sleep. I flopped down on my bed and pulled the covers over my body, I turned off my light and closed my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for these short chapters.


	14. Writer's notes

Sorry, there won't be a chapter released today, I'll try to get one out tomorrow. I'm sorry about the lack of content that I'm producing, I will try to get back onto my normal schedule soon, thank you for being patient! And stay safe!


	15. The Jester's mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder; there are multiple Sheriffs, the same goes for the other roles, there may be an exception for unique roles, I’ll think about it. Also sorry for any spelling errors if you spot any, I’ll fix them ASAP.

In the evening, I was chatting with the Jester as per usual. But.. something seemed different, the Jester seemed very paranoid. "Are you okay?" I ask. My words seemed to snap him back to reality, "O-oh, y-yeah.. I'm uh.. fine." He said with the worst fake smile I've ever seen. I looked at him and he saw that I wasn't amused and the smile faded from his face. He started sniffling and I saw tears roll down his face, "What's wrong?" I ask, concerned. "P-please d-don't k-kill m-me." He said while hiding his face from me. "Wait, why would you think I would kill you?" I ask. He reached into his pocket and took out a tape recorder, "S-somehow, t-the S-sheriff k-knows I-I h-have c-contact w-with the M-mafia, h-he p-paid me t-to r-record o-our c-conversations a-and g-give t-them t-to h-him." He said with a soft-spoken voice. "W-what?!" I said, I was pretty mad, how could he betray us like that?! "I-I'm s-sorry, I-I couldn't d-do it, I-I don't w-want to g-get you g-guys killed." He said, smashing the tape recorder on the ground, breaking it instantly. "Does he know who we are?!" I interrogate. "N-no! H-he d-doesn't." He responds shyly. I let out a groan of frustration, what do I do?! He saw how mad I was and it worsened his sadness. "I-I'm s-sorry M-Miles." He said, reaching into his pocket again. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at his head, my heart jumped, "WOAH! No, no, no, no, no." I said, smacking the pistol out of his hand. I pointed my finger at him, "No." I repeat. "B-but I b-betrayed you!" He exclaimed, reaching for the gun. I pick it up before he can, "No, you didn't betray us, you ALMOST betrayed us, but you couldn't, that shows your loyalty and I'm not going to let you kill yourself." I explain, pocketing the gun. Inside, I knew it was betrayal but I didn't want him killing himself.

He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. "I'm so, so, so sorry Miles!" He apologizes. I wrapped my arms around him too, "It's okay, Elliott." I said. Damn, the Godfather can't know about this or else Elliott will be dead on sight. He wiped his tears on my sweater, which I found kind of cute for some reason. "I-I promise I-I won't d-do it again." He said. "You better not, or else MY gun will be on your head." I said. He looked up at me in fright, "I'm just kidding." I said while laughing. He smiles, chuckling at my joke. "I won't tell the Godfather about this, but you must not do this again, you're my friend, I trust you and I don't want to lose you." I said. He nodded, "I know, thank you." He responds. "Good." I said, glad that this is over with. We continued our conversation as normal, "H-hey Miles?" The Jester asks, "Yeah bud?" I reply. "U-um.. W-would y-you-.... do y-you w-want to-... N-nevermind." He stutters. "Uh... what?" I ask. He clears his throat, "N-nevermind." He repeats. Strange.. I have a feeling what he wanted to tell me but I could be wrong. "A-anyways.. I should go." He said while standing up. "Er.. okay bye!" I say. I'm worried about him though, he might try to harm himself at any point, I have to keep an eye on him. God damn, I'm protecting the Jester and Jason, at this point you can call me the Bodyguard.

As darkness loomed over Salem, I went back to our building, arriving just in time for the meeting. The Godfather cleared his throat, "Hello, everyone." He greeted, "Tonight's mission could be really easy, a swift in and out, we're killing the Spy." The Godfather explained. “Seems easy enough.” The Janitor said. “Maybe, maybe not, the Crusader could be protecting him.” I respond. “Precisely, you should be careful and scope out the area before you attack.” The Godfather said. “Anyone have questions before you leave?” He asks the three of us. The three of us meaning the Forger, Janitor and me. We all shook our heads and the Godfather gave a nod of approval, “Good, be careful.” He said while waving his hand, signaling us to get a move on. We barrelled through the door, if the Crusader was going to be at the Spy’s, we wanted to get there before him. We ran over to the Spy’s house and the Crusader wasn’t in sight, we gladly took this opportunity and moved quickly. I stood in front of the house and thought about my next move “Christ Miles! Do something!” The Janitor complained. “You always fucking complain! Just let me do my work!” I said quietly, I didn’t want to alert the Spy. “Guys, stop fighting! Let’s focus on the mission.” The Forger said, “I agree.” I reply. I continued to think about what I should do next, I came up with a plan within seconds. My plan is to just break in silently and do the job, a simple solution, we don’t have to waste time with the rocks n’ stuff. First, I needed to see what the Spy was up to. I peeked into his living room window, he was looking at live security camera footage, there were dozens of security cameras hidden in the town! After a few seconds, he jumped out of his seat in fright, he turned his head slowly towards the window I was peeking in and I ducked my head. Shit, he saw me on one of the cameras! I heard frantic footsteps in his house and the sound of a gun being loaded, fuck.

I crawled around the house to try to get another view. I looked through a window and saw the Spy’s back, he was looking at the windows cautiously. He had a pistol in his hand, ready to shoot anyone who attacked. What should I do now? I was spotted and he knew he has company, now what’s my plan? I thought for a minute or two and something clicked in my mind. I took three rocks, time for my ol’ strategy to play. I went to the front of the house and chucked a rock through one window, I ran to the other side and chucked another one at a new window. I went to one of the unbroken windows, the Spy looked scared. I bashed the last rock against this window and he turned. Perfect, I ran to the front door and busted it open, I sidestepped a little bit and the Spy shot at the door, I was one step ahead and was already out of the way. I pointed my gun through one of the broken windows and shot. The Spy’s corpse slumped to the ground and lay dead. “Outplayed.” I say under my breath, satisfied with my plan. The Forger and Janitor went into the house and did their jobs, I was already headed to Jason’s house, I needed to see if he was okay before I went home. After seeing that his house was silent, I knew he was fast asleep. “Goodnight Jason.” I said to myself. Then, I headed home.


	16. Writer's notes PT. 2

Sorry for my lack of activity, I've been using the past days to relax / brainstorm ideas for this story! I've come up with some really good ideas that will be really interesting. The story should continue tomorrow, thank you for being patient and thank you for reading my story! I hope you will stay for future chapters!


	17. Protection from beyond the grave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da! A new chapter!!! Enjoy! :D

It feels like my life is finally turning around. Usually, I'm in a deep pit of sadness but since I met Jason and Elliott, I've been happier. Thinking back to the void, I don't want to go there again, I don't want to lose everything, I don't want to lose Jason, Elliott, the Godfather nor the other Mafia! I might not have much on the line to risk but I don't want to let go of what little I have. But... when I was in the void, I felt like something was there, I felt like I had something to do there. It sounds weird, I know, but there was a feeling in my heart that was calling out to me, and I want to find out what it is. So, that's why I stabbed myself in my chest while standing in front of the Godfather, I needed to get back into the void and when I do, I'll know I'm safe because the Godfather will take me to the Hypnotist. Through all of the pain, I stabbed myself twice more, I felt a heat raising in my chest, like a fire flaring to life. The Godfather made a face of utter surprise and horror, "Wh-what the hell?!" He exclaims. I let the knife drop to the floor, my blood leaking onto the mahogany boards. I slump to the floor, letting myself go limp, "M-Miles! W-what the fuck!" The Godfather said, frantically. He took out a handkerchief and pressed it against my wounds, trying to minimize the bleeding. It was too late though, I was slowly fading away into the void, while I was drifting away, I felt my body being picked up. I felt the burning sensation just like the other time I went into the void, and when I felt a breeze, I knew I was in the void.

I was floating in the void, there was no one else to be seen. I looked around, there had to be something that I had to do here. I waited for a few minutes but there was no sign of anything, I felt a chill roll down my spine, maybe there wasn't anything I had to do... maybe I'm just crazy. Then I realized the situation, I just stabbed myself. I purposefully killed myself to go to the void... if the Hypnotist couldn't heal me or was not home, I would be fucked! Oh boy, I really outdid myself today, holy shit. I started to worry, it felt like hours had passed and I wasn't alive again, am I actually dead? As bullets of worry hit me, I felt that feeling again in my heart... like someone was reaching out to me. A feeling of hope washed over me, and I smelled a sweet scent. All of a sudden, there was a gold glow shining, I looked down, it was a bright light emanating from my chest. I was so confused but all I could feel was hope, for some reason I was so hopeful. Two gold orbs flew out from the light, they floated in front of me, they had an aura around them that presented some light. "H-hello?" I say. They were silent, they just swayed from left to right as if there was a gust of wind. I reached out and touched them, once I touched one of them, a massive wave of light shone, I covered my eyes with my arms, the light was blinding. The light faded slowly and the void came back into view, once it was all gone I put my arms down. There were two people standing in front of me, a male and a female. I recognized them instantly, one was the Vigilante and the other was my mother. I didn't know which one was more surprising, the Vigilante or my mom. "M-mom?" I asked, I felt my eyes burning, I was going to start crying soon. "Hello Miles." She said while running her fingers through my hair, there was still a gold glow around them. I hugged her tight, I started crying into her shoulder. My mom died long ago from a Serial Killer, a Bodyguard was protecting her but the Bodyguard was useless, they let my mother die.

"Don't cry hon, it's okay." She said, her voice was very angelic. I let go of her and the Vigilante was looking at me, his arms were crossed and he gave me a slight death stare. "H-hello there." I said while holding out my hand. "I know you're the Mafioso." He said, which made me worried. "W-who said that?" I ask, trying to act cool. "Stop pretending, I know you're the one that separated me from my son." He snapped. I didn't know how to respond, "But, I won't tell.. you are protecting my son after all." He sighed, "Even though you're in the Mafia, I need to make sure my son is safe and it seems like you're the only one that's qualified." He continues, "Your mother.. persuaded me to do this." He adds. "I don't like the path that you took in your life, I've been watching your every move.. I still can't believe my little Miles joined the Mafia" My mom said, I scratched the back of my head with embarrassment. "But, I will support you no matter what, you're my son." She said with a big smile. I smiled back, I still couldn't believe I was talking with my mother. "I've been watching you too.. I saw what happened with you and the Werewolf, it showed me how dedicated you are to protecting my son." The Vigilante said. Talking to someone who we killed felt awkward.. and wrong.

I still had something to ask that needed to be answered. "How are you guys here?" I ask. My mother smiled, "Well, we're your Guardian Angels!" She explained. I almost choked on my own spit, Guardian ANGELS?! "Then.. why isn't the Vigilante protecting his own son?" I ask. "Well.. my son is.. inexperienced and I'm afraid he won't be able to protect himself if I'm not able to." He says, "You're trained to kill and since you protect my son, I'm helping you." He adds. "Anyways, I think it's time to go, we have limited time in the void." The Vigilante said. "Yes, it would be best if you go back to your people." My mother said to me. "B-but how do I exit the void?" I ask. My mother laughs, "You must have forgotten that we're your Guardian Angels." She said while fading away with the Vigilante. The glow that shined in my chest returned and I felt a loving warmth washing over me. My vision blurred and I rubbed my eyes, when I reopened my eyes, I was on the Hypnotist's table that I was on before. The Godfather had tears in his eyes and as I sat up, he made a gasp of excitement. "Hes awake!" The Godfather calls out. The Hypnotist rushed into the room, "W-what?! T-that's not possible! I didn't even start yet!" He exclaims. The Godfather looked back at me, I was just as confused. I pulled up my shirt, my wounds were completely healed, the Hypnotist and Godfather just stared at me. "So... this might be hard to explain." I said with a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A townie protecting a Mafioso.. weird!


	18. The Guardian Angels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh... I'm so so so SO sorry for my long "break." If I'm honest, I just lost motivation to write but I found it again, I couldn't stand leaving this fanfiction to gain dust, I felt bad for the people who loved this fanfiction and wanted more. Hopefully y'all can understand but enjoy this new chapter! (Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I finished writing this at 3:00 in the morning) *And if any of you forgot, Elliott is the name of the Jester*

The whole Mafia was in confusion, the Godfather called a meeting so that I could explain what happened to me. "So.. you're saying that the Vigilante and your mother are your Guardian Angels?" The Disguiser asks. "Yeah, that's basically it." I respond. "Okay, hold up, how the fuck does that happen exactly?" The Janitor questions. "Hell if I know, I'm just as confused as you are." I shrug. "This makes no sense." The Forger sighs. "Well, no matter how confusing this situation is, Miles having Guardian Angels is an advantage for the Mafia, since they can protect him at any time, we can be sure that he will stay safe during missions." The Godfather says. The others nodded, I knew they weren't sure but they just wanted to agree with the Godfather. "Mm.. I guess that's all for this meeting, since everything is 'explained' I think we can officially end the meeting." The Godfather said. No one moved, there was complete silence. "You may be dismissed." He repeats. We got out of our seats and exited the room, even when we got out of the meeting room, the rest of the Mafia still were in deep thought. "Uhm... do you guys want to get something to eat?" I ask. "Nah, I'm good, I need to take some time alone to process what just happened." The Janitor responds. The others went their own ways and I was left standing alone.

Once again, I was alone. I had nothing to do and I don't really have any friends. Then, something popped into my head, I forgot all about Elliott! I shoved myself through the door and ran to our usual hangout table. Once I got close, I could see Elliott with his head resting on his right hand. "Hey Elliott!" I call out with a smile. Elliott lifted up his head and smiled when he spotted me. "Hi Miles!" He responds. I sat down next to him, "Why weren't you here yesterday?" He asks, tilting his head. "Uh.. er.. just Mafia business." I say. It would be hard to explain the events that happened yesterday so I just decided to keep it short. "Oh, okay then!" He said. "So is everything okay?" I ask. His smiled faded a little, "Well.. I'm kind of scared.." He responds. I put my hand on his's shoulder, "Of what bud?" I ask. "Um.. remember when the Sheriff gave me a tape recorder to record our conversations?" He asked. "Yeah." I respond. "I-if h-he find o-out that I-I didn't record anything, h-he'll k-kill me." He whimpers. I pulled Elliott into a tight hug, I wanted to make him feel secure and loved. "Don't worry Elliott, I won't let anything bad happen to you." I say with confidence. "Th-thank y-you." He sniffled. I pulled back from the hug and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Listen, you don't have to be scared, alright? I won't let anyone hurt you." I reassure him. "O-okay, t-thank you Miles." He said, his smile returned. I looked up at the sky and saw that it was starting to get dark. I sigh, "I'm going to get going now Elliott, I need to go to work soon." I said. "O-oh! Okay!" He stuttered. I got up from my seat, "Bye Elliott!" I say over my shoulder. "Bye Miles, I love you-" He said before stopping abruptly, at first I thought I was hallucinating. I turned around, Elliott's eyes were wide and his face was pale. I was shocked, I didn't know Elliott liked me like that. He just slowly stood up and ran away. I stood in silence for a couple of seconds before getting back on track and headed home, I would have to deal with Elliott later.

I opened the door to our building and got ready for our mission. I put my outdoor wear on and put my gun in my pocket, after getting ready, I headed downstairs and met the Janitor. Usually the Forger would come with us but today we are going to attack the Veteran. Since I'm the only one with Guardian Angels, if the Veteran is going to be alert tonight then the Godfather wanted to minimize the damage. "Ready?" I ask the Janitor. He nods and responds with a yes, I opened the door and we set off to the Veteran's house. We crouched behind bushes beside his house for cover. "So how are we going to know if he's alert tonight?" The Janitor whispers. "I'll check it out." I say while moving to his window. I took a tiny peek in and saw the Veteran holding his gun looking through all of the windows. I duck back down and headed back to the bushes. "He's definitely alert." I tell the Janitor. He sighs, "Do you have a plan?" He asks. "Not really but follow me." I say. I started to walk around the Veteran's house but when the Janitor was walking, he stepped on a branch and it snapped loudly. I tensed up a little bit and I heard a gunshot. It was as if time slowed down, once I heard the gunshot I sprung into action and stepped in front of the Janitor, the bullet lodged into my chest and I stumbled to the ground. I groaned in pain, it felt like a flame lit up in my chest. I started to feel a little woozy but before I passed out, a golden light shone through my wound. I felt a caring warmth surrounding me, just like a blanket. I smiled, my Guardian Angels were watching over me. The Janitor looked shocked but there was no time to waste. I stood up and took a blind shot through the Veteran's window. I heard the Veteran grunt, I took a closer look, I got him in the shoulder. I went for another shot but the Veteran ducked down. "God fucking-" I say with anger, I just wanted to finish this. I took another blind shot through the Veteran's table where he ducked down. I heard a tiny thump and saw blood spreading, I think I got him. I break open his door and saw him lying on the floor, dead. I sigh with relief, finally, one of the biggest threats are down. I let the Janitor get to work and I headed home, "Thank you Guardian Angels." I said with a smile.


	19. Jailed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~Heyo!! I'm back with another chapter! ... after a month lol. I'm sorry that I folded like an omelette again but I was just burnt out from writing. I wrote the past few chapters by staying up until around 2 in the morning for a few weeks and I just felt dead and I guess this was my recovery period. Anyways, I might take little breaks in between chapters from now on but they won't be as long as a month lmao, also, do you want me to add more relationships to the story? Such as; Sheriff/Investigator, Doctor/Jailor (Example relationships) - or something like that? Feel free to ask for things to be implemented into the story, I love getting suggestions! Anyways, enjoy the chapter and have a good day / afternoon / night! Bye!~~~

I tossed and turned in my sleep, I've been having nightmares recently because of my encounter with the Serial Killer. If the Godfather wasn't there to save me, I would have died. In this nightmare, the Serial Killer had beat me in a fight and killed me rather violently, not killing me instantly, he left me to suffer. I woke up drenched in sweat, my heart was beating out of my chest and I turned my lamp on my bedside table. I let out a deep breath, realizing that it was just a nightmare. I looked outside, it seemed like it was around six in the morning. I lifted the bed sheets off of me and got ready for the morning, I took a shower and got dressed. When I opened my door, I was surprised to see the Janitor standing there, "Oh! Good morning!" I said to him. "G'morning." He responds. "I just want to thank you for taking that bullet for me." He said with a smile. I blush, "O-oh, it was nothing! I just knew I had Guardian Angels so I assumed it was safe to take the bullet!" I explain. "Anyways, we should go, we're having a meeting soon." The Janitor said while putting his arm around my shoulder to lead me out of my room. "A meeting this early?!" I exclaim. "Yeah, the Godfather wants us to get a lot of stuff done tonight so he decided to call a meeting early." He responded. I sigh, I hated long meetings, I don't like to sit down for a long time. "Let's go I guess." I say while heading downstairs.

The meeting took around an hour, the Godfather had plans for all of the Mafia members! We would all be going on separate missions, but the Janitor would still stick with me. Once the meeting was over, I instantly went outside to find Elliott. I wanted to see how he was, he seemed really embarrassed since he accidentally confessed his love for me. I opened the front doors and ran outside, taking a deep breath of fresh air, it was nice and sunny outside. I ran to the table and I was sort of not expecting to see him there but he was! "Hey Elliott!" I called out to him. He looked shocked to see me and turned his head away in shame. I was confused but I sat down anyways, "What's wrong?" I ask. He just shook his head and closed his eyes, I felt bad for him. "Hey, El, are you okay?" I ask again. He just bit his lip and answered softly with; "No..." He turned his head to reveal a huge bruise on his left cheek with a black eye. "Holy shit- what happened to you?!" I asked, concerned. "It looks bad, who did this to you?!" Elliott closed his eyes again and responded, "T-the Sheriff.. h-he came over b-because I didn't g-give him the recording of our conversations.." I felt anger rise, engulfing me like a flame. "He ended up beating me up as a warning and told me that he wouldn't be so 'gentle' next time..." He adds. "I'm going to kill him." I said with anger. "B-but, he has ties with the Investigator so if you kill the Sheriff, the Investigator might assume that I'm helping you and end up killing me." He said, a little bit nervous. "Well, what do you want me to do then?" I ask, crossing my arms. "I-I don't know.." Elliott put his head down. "Listen.. El, I just want you to be happy." I put my hand on his shoulder, he jumped a little when he felt my hand touch him. "I know.." He responds. I hopped over the table and sat down on the side that Elliott was sitting on and hugged him. He let out a little squeak of surprise, it was cute. He hugged me back and held on tight, "I love you too Elliott, I care about you." I said. Even though I couldn't see Elliott's face, I knew he was blushing hard. I heard him sniffle and he wiped a tear on my shoulder, I guess he's extremely happy. I tried to pull out of the hug a few times but his grip was iron strong. He finally let go and when I saw his face, he had the biggest smile. He leaned towards me and kissed me on the lips, I would be lying if I said I didn't want it. "T-thank you Miles." He said, wiping a tear. We chatted for a while, he told me all of the things that he had watched on the television and suggested maybe sometime we could watch something together sometime. I liked the idea, I would love to spend more time with Elliott, he's a great person.

Once it was getting somewhat dark, I told Elliott that I had to leave but that we would be getting together to watch TV together tomorrow. I left Elliott and headed back home, I wanted extra time to plan for tonight. I was walking alone, it was getting darker and everyone was inside their homes, it was getting colder outside and I was starting to be able to see my breath. I was close to home when I heard someone coming up from behind me, I was going to turn around to see who it was but they quickly pulled a bag over my head and I was blinded. "H-hey! Who the f-" I was cut off when they tripped me to the ground, I hit the ground pretty hard and grunted when I fell. They tied my hands behind my back really tight, whoever was behind this was really skilled on subduing people. Finally, when they were all done tying me up, they punched me on the back of my head and I blacked out. When I woke up, I was a little woozy, the bag on my head was removed and a blinding light shone in my eyes. I would put my hands up to block the light but my hands were tied behind the chair so I couldn't move them at all, the asshole didn't even give me a little bit of room.. "Hello there." The man in front of me said, he had a black bag over his head, it had eye holes and a mouth hole. I surveyed my surroundings and saw that I was in a Jail cell type of room, this guy must be the Jailor. "Hello." I said weakly. I cleared my throat and repeated, "Hello." The man chuckled at my hoarse voice, I just wanted to get up and shoot him. "So, who are you and what are you?" He asks. "My name is Miles and I am a Vigilante." He looked at me with suspicion, "Mmhmm.. and can you give me some evidence to support that claim?" He asks. When he said that, my mind was racing, but I told myself to calm down, I thought back to the night that we killed the Vigilante, aka Jason's father. Then, it clicked, the Vigilante had shot a Jester that night, I might be able to claim that was my kill since the Janitor cleaned his body so no one knew he was the real Vigilante. "I was the one that shot the Jester a week ago, I didn't want to come out then because I knew I might get attacked by the Mafia." I said. He seemed to believe my lie, "Alright, you seem clean." He said while taking out a pencil and writing something on a piece of paper. "Oh, by the way, one of the Sheriff's have notified me that someone by the name of Elliott have been allegedly working with the Mafia, you might want to shoot that." He said. My face went a little pale, "U-uh.. okay... d-do you happen to know his location?" I ask. "Yeah, he lives four homes down on the right side of the bakery, he has a brown roof with the numbers '205' on the front of the house, it should be easy to find." He informs. I gulp, shit, how will I be able to fake this one? Perhaps I could pretend to have gotten distracted by a 'Consort.' That could work. "Yeah.. okay.. I'll check that out." I said. "Great, but make sure you don't shoot him without decisive proof that he's working with the Mafia." The Jailor says. "Mhm, got it." I respond. "Anyways, you'll have to stay for the night to make sure that if you are evil, you won't be able to cause trouble." He explains. "Yeah, don't worry about it, I get it." I say, trying to pretend that I'm not bothered by staying the night. At least the Godfather can get a replacement for me, it just sucks that it's TONIGHT that this had to happen. The Jailor untied my hands and got me a cot to sleep on, he closed all of the lights and I fell asleep. Once I woke up again, the Jailor let me out of the cell and I was a free man once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TYSM for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you have suggestions, feel free to let me know! (BTW if there is some mistakes in the writing, please excuse, just like my other chapters, I wrote this at 12:00 am, anyways, thank you and bye!


End file.
